


Dead Again

by HardySixxDixon



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardySixxDixon/pseuds/HardySixxDixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Daryl meet's a unique woman who Carol saved and made a group together and now that he is with the others running away with what was lost from the prison being taken over with Walker's and Rick injured there isn't much choice but to let them aide them while Rick recover's. As weeks progress Page informs Rick and Daryl her group. They must move on for their camp will not survive the on coming winter, and on a lone hunting trip Daryl get's injured as he undestimates Page's skills land's in one of her snare's but her eccentric personality may also be "snaring him" Both individuals fight their way in this new world and their walls are very high but somehow their crumbling progressively at the same rate what dose fate have in store for Page and her group? For Page and Daryl? and For Rick and his group?</p><p>Takes Place after Mid season 4 so spoilers included</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stand Off

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Walking Dead however Page Roth is mine , I do not make any money off these stories their just a hobby thank you for reading enjoy! This is also up on http://www.walkingdeadfanfiction.com/Story/31772/Dead-Again/ a great site aswell and www.deviantart.com
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> All rights reserved to the author (HardySixxDixon) of this story DEAD AGAIN. Any content including pictures associated with this story are reserved by (HardySixxDixon)  
> Any manipulation copying or reproducing and or its artwork, pictures to any other websites etc without the authors consent is punishable by law.  
> Pictures belonging to AMC and THE WALKING DEAD are not of my own and I do not profit of them and and belong to the rightful owners.
> 
>  
> 
> DEAD AGAIN is of my own HARDYSIXXDIXON creativity please enjoy this but however do not copy or remaster names character's and places etc.
> 
> DEAD AGAIN will also have many warnings and sexual content not intended to be read by audiences 17 and under many scenes of graphic violence,gore, sexual,and domestic abuse will be depicted in this novel. There will be rough sexual scenes later in my chapters hinting in the BDSM nature. I will however put warnings on each chapter to even forewarn readers before they even read. Please heed all of these warnings and if you are still wanting more then please enjoy my work in progress and obide by my rules thank you and enjoy!

“How many walkers you killed?  
Have you killed any of the living?  
Why?”

 

He asked her that as his face still swollen red, bloody and bruised from a recent attack, Carol said he would ask these to her if they ever crossed paths again, but now the tides have turned on this man named Rick. She and Carol had a decent base now he was on the run but this wasn’t about her and Rick Grimes really on this adventure on surviving it was the man with the shaggy hair and crossbow behind him squinting waiting for her answer because he too had to ask these 3 questions, she practiced the answer in her head millions of times in her head at night on watch as her dark kohl lined eyes narrowed at him. 

 

“Being as this is our place I should be asking ya’all those 3 questions myself seems your group is at a disadvantage and being as you kicked the women that saved me out of your group you and your right hand man there we all need to have a little pow wow you want in our group we have shelter and whatever we can hunt down I also have a slight advantage over you Mr. Grimes and Mr. Dixon what happened with the prison?”   
And that’s where he looked up at this woman who would at first be a 10 ft. tape worm in his intestines and then somehow later change into one crazy thrill ride amongst the apocalypse they were all just trying to live another day kill or be killed in.  
 


	2. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and the rest of the Prison Group stumble upon someone they never expect to see again and the someone they never have seen in these parts of town.

It all started so long ago but everyone has the same story the dead roamed the earth now and you survived, lived to see another day or you fell and if there was mercy you had a bullet between your eyes before you come back as one of “Them” and be killed all over again in some other goreish manner. Page was on that brink she was in stuck up high in a tree somewhere starving before she was saved and she wasn’t from wherever this place was either this place sucked but Ohio was over-run too she traveled South and found herself in Georgia of all the damn places, in swamps she stuck to with what she knew best from growing up back home in the country the wooded areas but she looked nothing of the sort of country folk when Carol found her. This odd looking woman with a scuffed up biker jacket faded out hair that looked like it was once every shade of purple red and blue at one point now turning blonde and brown at first Carol almost said his name when she first saw the biker jacket but when the bits of faded purple hair popped up when her foot crunched on leaves as she pointed a gun another gun pointed at her whoever it was up there was scared or on guard “If your alive things can’t climb trees…yet. chased me up here I got some spam and some water been here for a few days” a female voice that wasn’t exactly Southern came . Carol had been on her own and had a small group formed but no decent place yet she was hardened by time and what Rick had done but not enough to shoot this girl for some reason and that’s how she met this girl that just told her to call her Page. 

 

Months went on, same story different day Page Carol and the group were by a fire and Page was looking at the trees again and Carol smiled “Your having an idea again” she chuckled “I used to love treehouses as a kid, you know some places in India build shelters way high up because the elephants destroy the homes on ground and the native women have to give birth in these tree houses that are like 100 ft. up..?” Carol chuckled that’s how Page’s mind worked she knew all these facts about odd things she told Carol she loved all things that were nature or wildlife and she watched a lot of National Geographic before this all went down she said, but to look at her it didn’t add up. Pale face dark kohl lined eyes which she raided any store near them just to keep up those winged eyes as her signature or she used the ash from fires she never gave it up she told Carol she loved animals she hated killing them for food but said she always said if she had to she would but never thought it happen so she let Carol, more begged her to gut them if she caught them. “So what do those have to do with your plan?” She laughed “Well I’m thinkin’ we build huts for now up in the trees we go raid some stores for tools, anybody handy with carpentry in your group?” Carol nodded Page looked to her “Well it’s better than going place to pace right now. “We set up some shit and build a fortress unless you got another idea I have nothing we can find a house for a day or two but what happens next?” Carol sighed “Page if the Walkers invade us its too many days wasted on nothing “ Page shrugged “I’m telling you I was stuck in that damn tree for days they haven’t figured it out yet water, mud, heights, they can’t do yet we get some rope ladders to every hut bring them up make lookout towers we build near water then save the cars for runs it’s not permanent but we use the gas for scouting” Carol shrugged “Elephants you say?” she said grinning Page snickered and nodded as they both laughed and Page picked at her meal which was the last of a bird of some sort “Eat up Page that’s why you were starving in the first place can’t be picky now” which only got a snort back “Be better with some wing sauce..” she mumbled low Carol just shook her head and went to find out who could be crafty with their hands in the group and what all they would need to plan out this crazy idea for some reason Carol had faith in this girl it got them out of a lot of situations they’ve been in with her thinking Page left the bigger decisions to Carol but some clever ideas came from Page’s warped mind, the odd woman didn’t say a lot spoke her mind when needed to and with Carol’s help asserted herself when pushed by the other group even if that meant when push came to shove you pushed more. Carol said sometimes Page reminded her of someone but never said who she didn’t talk much about what happened to get her on her own like that but neither did Page. Page had a funny sense of humor too she said when she first saw Carol she thought she lost it and thought Jamie Lee Curtis found her.

Rick and the group had been walking for days on end and thankfully nobody lost their lives on the run after the prison the hurt and grief from the losses of the Walkers over running the Prison still thick on everyone’s minds ,Carl still helping Rick along Daryl pulling up the rear when he noticed something by his boot and froze as he had stepped on a plucked Cherokee Rose petal he looked around now and Maggie saw how his mood changed “Daryl?” he came back to reality “S’nothin..” he said and continued on.  
Then it got odd he saw other and went to the front of a line by Rick “Hey Rick..” he said under his breath  
That’s when Rick barely knew what happened when he thought he saw a ghost and started and everyone froze and as she was there Daryl gasped and lowered to her bow but Tyrese stilled after what they been through who would react and how? But Daryl was the first and went to her and smiled Carol did too her hair was longer now over her ears and Michonne only had a hint that this was Carol and just stopped Tyrese from advancing with her white katana. Not now not after everything. Thankfully for everyone’s sake he stayed put. Carol started to show some emotion now and her and Daryl came together at first everyone thought they were finally gonna make out but it was just a hug “I have a place, people and shelter…that is if you still want it” Rick looked around he was on the other side now beaten battered bloody and just lost Judith and Hershal ,Carol noticed some were missing “Where’s Judith and that’s when everyone got gravely quiet and tears filled her eyes….no not Judith “Hershal?” Daryl shook his head “Come with me she commanded more than asked”  


Rick followed so did the group Michonne kept Tyrese at bay if she needed as the forest grew thicker so far there weren’t any Walkers nearby as small tree houses appeared high in trees and the trees were stripped of their branches clear until they were needed to support the huts that housed families and small groups, all they had were spiked fences very tall walkers cleaned off on them and burned regularly seemed a very familiar set up to Rick they had discarded car parts dead cars anything to keep the barrier between them and the walkers at bay.. scavengers but it did the job so far with little causalities. “We make due..” Carol said and over the horizon was a large creek they had to cross to get to the camp now it made sense why but to get to the creek Walkers stuck in mud and Michonne was at the ready as was Daryl and everyone else and the people on the other side in the watch towers were at the ready and gave Carol the signal to cross safely and it was a run now. Carl ran with his dad first but with his dad weak he was struggling and slipped in some soot in the water but all Rick could hear from his bruised head was yelling and something thundering in the water he was still in and out but something yanked him up out of the water and he was being dragged through it very quickly by a rope up on to something moving, a horse he knew it was a horse and he was on flat ground more like dropped ‘Sorry ..” he heard someone say and then he heard Carol’s voice again and “I’ll be back later get him conscious and the group you know situated no fights..” was all he heard and hooves clapping off Rick ‘s disoriented eyes squinted and he panicked “Carl!!!’ he screamed before he felt his son by him and with blurred vision he groaned and fell back and felt cool rags against his head last he saw was Carol and he finally lost consciousness.  
Page settled her horse down she found the poor thing a while back racing in the woods near them somehow it managed to scrape by and not get attacked by Walkers so she named him Ghost since he seemed to get past the Walkers like a “Ghost”. She assumed he just broke free he wouldn’t have lasted much longer. She went to her group and talked for hours about the newcomers it wasn’t really her position to and a lot of them didn’t like taking orders from someone her age she knew her birthday was this past March that make her what 28? Only people younger than her were the kids in this group. “Look I know who these people are their Carol’s old clan..”  
“If their old group that sent her off why help them especially that Rick guy you just saved from the Walkers?” One man protested his name was Dave she shrugged “Things change dude we will see if they’re a bunch of assholes still you can send them over the creek I’m not doing it without talking this over with Carol first but if I hear one ounce of trouble until I get this sorted out we will all have to talk we all deserve second chances even if the world is coming to an end this Rick guy seems like one that Carol had said deserved one” As rough and rugged and menace looking Page looked she had some morals and values she kept them to help the group and for herself sometimes “Second Chance” was her motto you only get 2 she sheathed her sword in the sheath in a sling she made across her back and went to see how this Rick guy and his group were doing she noticed a young teenage boy didn’t leave his side form her watch tower for the most part the new group was happy to see Carol again aside from a big dark skinned man she noticed a guy with a cross bow that must be that Daryl dude Carol mentioned once or twice Carol still didn’t divulge from the Prison Group, she didn’t talk about anywhere else she’s been.  


They waited until Rick woke up he and just groaned but inwardly he was thankful to see Carol’s face who was tending to his cuts and swollen face “I’d thought I’d never see you again..” he said lowly “Carol just smiled but Rick searched his pockets and put something in her hand and Carol felt something warm and mental and looked down and saw the watch she given Rick when he banished her no words needed to be spoken now it was settled and all was forgiven ,and there was no time or the place to hold grudged right now not after the prison break. Daryl was getting anxious he and the rest of the group were getting antsy now but he was allowed to talk to Carol every now and then “So you the leader of this place now?” his thick southern accent came fourth. “In a sense yea I had a little help she’ll be around soon I told her to come on by when Rick woke up” “She?” Daryl raised a brow “Yea got a problem with that?..” He almost thought she was gonna say it again but he smirked whatever. He just held onto his crossbow handle on his shoulder like he normally did waiting for this girl or whatever to come out so they could finally get some damn answers when he heard boots on the ground and he stared what the hell was he looking at?!  


Page saw their look of surprise that she was used to her appearance…wasn’t something these Southerners were used to she could have only been 5’4 without those military boots on a dusty worn biker jacket with studs and spikes on the shoulders with added rivets here and there where she added them and like everyone’s jeans torn at the knees and worn down, what caught everyone really off guard was her face how she still managed the dark makeup around her eyes, Daryl just thought she looked like a damn raccoon or something she was young too but he was eyeing that thing slinged across her back it was some medieval looking sword she probably pillaged at some armory or store. Rick just stared and looked to Carol like “She’s in charge too?” and just shook his head like whatever nothing really phased him anymore except for maybe this girl. Just a bit.

 

 

What took everyone back was she just sat down in front of Rick and smiled just slightly but looked to Carol and pointed to Daryl and Rick. “Prison group right?” Carol nodded and Page chuckled “Ah we finally meet you guys are pretty famous in these parts now so get ran out?” “We got ambushed and suffered losses and were over-run with walkers they broke the gates down by a mad-man” Rick said quickly he was tired of games and didn’t want another Woodbury to contend with as he said it in a “cut the shit” tone and Page grew serious. “Alright we have room but, can I trust you?” “Can we trust you?” Rick said his one good eye now and Page noticed his bad eyes wasn’t doing so hot after whatever beating he took looked very suspicious and Daryl swaying form left to right now like a caged animal as Page took notice “Your boy here is uneasy, everybody is always on edge you ask me something and I’ll ask you something and we then can break the ice sound fair?” Page offered Rick nodded he go for that just to keep everyone’s nerves at bay and motioned to Daryl not to get hyper Daryl just as well move on and be done with this bullshit but whatever he moved away the keys to the cellblock still on his belt because he hadn’t had time yet to discard them they had been on the run so much he really hadn’t noticed yet. But Page’s pale face grew even paler when she heard those 3 famous words…….


	3. Snared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a lone hunting trip Daryl end's up in one of Page's snares where underestimating the woman's skill's leads him with a injured leg and Walker's at the ready with the strange woman to his aide .

So they would talk after that short confrontation Daryl just left and went to go get his bike he had enough he left this for Rick to hash out Page knew who everyone was but Rick knew nothing but Carol stepped in “We have children as well Rick some Carl’s age a few younger we have enough room to take in your group.” “This is until we find something better it’s kept us alive so far we passed a few places here and there pick up what we need save gas for when we really need to get out if the Walkers over run this place which we know could happen any day we need a solid foundation like you guys had with the prison but that’s out now” Rick only sighed “Yea I know..you back this up?” he looked towards Carol she nodded “It was just us for so long we were on the run every house we rested in, Walkers found a way to get in this is a good idea so far the water keeps them at bay and with the walls we have” “I’m sorry we can’t offer you and your group anything else Mr””-call me Rick” he stopped Page she shrugged fair enough. Impressed a bit by her manners but he had some thinking to do. “I’ll have to go over this with the group” They both nodded Page handed him another cool rag fresh from the creek “That eye don’t look to good you should rest here at least until you get your strength up man” Rick nodded “Thank You” he stumbled to get up and talk it over with his group. Beth wanted to stay it was the only place that had some sort of wall in days she was staying Maggie then and of course Glenn, Michonne and Daryl of course were against of course Tyrese too the rest of the group was 50/50 so it was up to Rick then Carl looked to his dad and saw Page had come to them and saw her for the first time and saw the big sword slung over her back she kinda made him curious but he was stand-offish. “Dad?” came Carl’s now deeper voice Rick looked to his son “She kept Carol alive and she’s alive too she looks freaky but just for one night and see how it goes” Page smiled and extended her hand to Carl “Maybe your freaky to me” she stood there for a while before Carl took it and shook it slowly “Come on you and your dad can stay up here” she led Carl to a vacant tree house he looked up “A treehouse?” Page shrugged “Walkers can’t climb as of yet anyways your dad will have some trouble getting up there but we have other way of gettin’ him up there if he can’t climb the ladder” she chuckled as the mental image of hoisting a man on a pulley was slightly entertaining but that was her sense of humor. “We’ll get you and your group some bedding in a bit I’ll get on helping your dad up there..” she walked away then “Hey um thanks..” Carl said she looked back “Nice sword..” she laughed “I know right I always wanted one could never afford it before all this..” she grinned adjusting it on her back “Shit happens right?” Carl looked he heard that line before and stared and went back to his dad that was weird but this girl seemed cool. They managed to get Rick up in a hut with Carl and everyone up in the night Page was working on getting some things they could have for bedding to bring up to them as she made her rounds and had the last for Daryl he hadn’t went to his hut yet which didn’t surprise her as h had one last cig he had left she handed him something comfortable and he looked at her with a raised brow not taking them yet but nodded she put them near him and turned as Daryl saw her long sword glint in the moonlight she had been with Carol for a while now it meant a bit of something in his book “You ain’t from around here are you?” Page laughed she got that a lot and turned around and shook her head “No.” she said simply “Couldn’t imagine what gave it away. I know this wasn’t your idea but please go up soon so I know everyone is safe for tonight.” “I can take care of myself” She nodded “I know but if you don’t Carol will just come around and nag at you more than I will” Daryl managed a grin and nodded Carol was still a mother hen seemed like she took care of Page like she took care of him when needed. “I’m not bullshitting either she will” page pointed like go to bed and checked on everybody else before going to her hut but first she checked something in the forest and bundled something up in her arms and brought it back to her hut in secret smiling she was glad at what she had found in her blanket kept it snug under her leather coat and turned in for the night as well by morning she arose to check on the Rick guy knocking on the tree trunk for Carl to send down the rope ladder as she climbed up she had some food for Rick and Carl and had something else slung against her chest in a blanket. “How’d the night go?” She asked Carl “Ok I guess what’s in the blanket?” he was an observant little shit, but gave Rick some rice and meat. She looked to Carl again “Well hopefully some lil’ survivors I found proof life can exist out here” She unwrapped her blanket to reveal two raccoon kits only a few weeks old “See Walkers can’t climb sadly the mom’s probably been ate they go to the ground to eat to get nutrition to feed the kits and that’s when their scarfed up and usually the kits die if I don’t find any” “Why help them if their just gonna die anyways?” Carl said coolly. “Why keep living today when you don’t know if today is your last day or the last day you see someone you love?” She shot straight back and climbed down the ladder as Carol overheard the conversation and climbed up “Page was an aspiring vet tech and heavily involved in wildlife organizations before this all happened. She now dose most of the hunting for our group” She explained to Carl, who now wish he kept his mouth shut it still hurt something inside of him to see dead animals everywhere but he’d become very ruthless very fast but no one could blame him. Page had disappeared now Carol knew she walked in the woods as risky as it was but Maggie said Daryl was missing as well “Probably went to find something to eat” Glenn said not too worried about it right now and that’s just what he was doing but Page had snares down although, he was excellent at finding them and seeing them he never thought Page or anyone would have well hidden traps out some to snare the Walkers to kill them and burn them so there wouldn’t be as many as back to the camp. Page didn’t like to shoot animals nor did she shoot much when hunting due to the gunfire attracting Walkers, she could manage to snare anything from rodents to medium game even kill fall pits which usually caught Walkers instead of food. 

Daryl saw one then two, then more snares now but his back was turned when he was finding more and just stepped into another which was a barbed wire snare cinching around his ankle and grunted loud muffling a shout and fell down and the noise of his thick body and cross bow falling started a flock of pheasants Page was hunting as she looked up to the flock flying away and heard the commotion. She advanced careful while Daryl silently got to work on the snare cutting his hands in the process but he made no sound but the fresh blood was attracting walkers as he was already fighting some off which now caused noise of his yells. Now Page was running her sword at the ready slashing heads off of Walkers on her way and found Daryl in one of her snares ,damn… she knew this was going to happen. And tackled first the Walker over him so he could get himself loose but each time he moved it tightened “Stop moving!” she hollered at him trying to find it in the falling leaves where she grounded that damn snare “C’oe on get that damn thing loose!” he yelled back at her and reached for his crossbow while she was busy and distracted in trying to find the anchor she heard a Walker breathing and hissing but before she got her switchblade in his skull a green and white fanned arrow was already in it and he slumped over her and she pushed him off they could hear more approaching and she finally found the anchor and kicked it loose of the earth and he got up quickly nothing was slowing him down which was good because a small heard was coming. They made good headway before they were circled and Page halted and drew her sword out again as Daryl had his crossbow ready she was better at long distance killing Daryl could see he knew everything since it all went down and grabbed his Gemini digging it in a few Walker skulls and eyes. Page did stick with her long range until one had her by the shoulder she yelled out and tried to grab her OTF switchblade but couldn’t get it off her belt clip fast enough and just saw on of Daryl’s arrows in another Walkers skull on the ground yanking it out with some improvising and without looking sunk it into its skull as a sickening gush was heard as it struck the rotting brain and she pushed it off her, they had cleared the small heard panting and Daryl stuck his Gemini back in its guard and Page got up but their eyes met , the girl had guts he gave her that but his ankle was throbbing now even as tough as he was and Page realized again he had the snare around him and she quickly got up but before anything she yanked her jacket out of the dead walker’s rotted hands that had grabbed her, wiping her face off and shoved it aside with her boot and shook it out before putting it back on. Looking to him she offered to help him the rest of the way but he motioned he had it she just shrugged like whatever, while they had a bit of a walk still to go she checked her traps along the way and Daryl noticed they were all small game, hell he’d been there before just didn’t fit with all her get up she had goin’ on. “So you get anything big out here?” he spoke finally she looked and nodded “snares usually break with them” He looked confused “you huntin’ with just snares girl?!” She nodded “I know it’s stupid but I don’t have a nice crossbow like yours and I didn’t have time to Youtube “homemade archery bows” before the world ended because killing animals reaaaly wasn’t my cup of tea before this all happened guns attract those damn things so I’m screwed up the ass royally and I do what I can” She snapped back knowing it was stupid but it made them stay alive so long. Daryl raised a squinted eye at her and laughed a bit he was humored even in pain she looked at him and narrowed her eyes but grinned she knew how ridiculas it was and chuckled too. “Come on let’s get back to the camp and get that shit off your leg” Daryl looked down and nodded. 

As Daryl and Page neared the water’s edge Page took care of the walkers near them to help Daryl out and Michonne was helping Carol on watch since she had nothing else to do and got her attention both immediately went running out to help “I’m fine” Daryl said defending himself as they sat him down as a crowd gathered Page quickly got some wire cutters and began cutting the embedded sharp wire around his leg Carol went to get things to stitch his leg “Anybody got anything to sterilize it were running low” Page asked anybody around from the Prison group “Maggie looked in her dads bag she carried she managed to take before they had to run and get into the bus before that too ran out of gas and nodded and handed her some rubbing alcohol. Page nodded “thanks and quickly opened the bottle up and Maggie helped her unwravel the bloody wire “Careful don’t cut your hands or we gotta worry about you next..” she handed her a rag to help take it off and showed Daryl the bottle and poured it along the circled cuts he hissed but nothing else and Carol said she take it from there and Page nodded “I’ll give these to Sean to cook up he’s good with rodents” she held up squirrel and some other swamp dwelling rodents she caught in the snares. When it was all quiet and it was just Carol and Daryl they could catch up about her exile how she met up with another group “What about vampire lady?” Daryl said Carol laughed carefully putting the stitches in him as he didn’t move a muscle “That’s Page, Page Roth she reminds me of you a lot tough exterior but somewhere down inside is a heart of gold she just learns now how to wear hers on her sleeve a bit more without caring about what others see her on the exterior, she likes to be confusing..” She smiled at him wrapping his leg up “It’s good to see you again..Pookie..” she joked “Stop” he said shaking his head and just rested where he was since he was alone on some sacks and covered his face with his arm and rested when he realized he was even out and how tired he really was it was night fall again and his back resisted efforts now to movie since he fell asleep on a sack of rice or whatever it was in there they raided somewhere he head Page talking to Beth by a nodding she was just interested in their last name and was right they were Irish she loved Celtic folklore well really any but that was her favorite and told them a few stories which some they knew. Carl sat down with them as Page saw him “How’s your dad?” she asked he nodded “he’s in and out when he dose he doesn’t rest to well” Page nodded she knew she heard him yelling last night in his sleep and Carl telling him to wake up from her hut , night-terrors, she struggled with those before any of this went to hell now they were ten-fold she didn’t sleep anyways because she was either on watch or she just couldn’t sleep that’s another thing when the world goes to shit you soon enough run out of your medication she didn’t know what was worse, going through the withdrawals, going through the withdrawals alone, or ending your parents misery because they just couldn’t keep up anymore. It was on her top 3 list that was for sure the world going to shit wasn’t even on it. No, the stories of after, those were the ones she listened to that were so insane but anymore it were the run of the mill. 

She excused herself then from the group to go take care of her kits she was still trying to keep alive it gave her something to do and keep her mind busy when she wasn’t on watch that or figure out where they were going to go or do when winter hit she already tried her hand at tanning some skins out to see if it even work to make some blankets or coats it wasn’t doing so good she checked her recent tanning project as the skin rotted away again frustrated she kicked it off the stretcher’s she built and sat on a rock by her own fire and petted the kits in her makeshift warming sling, rubbing her temples she was out of ideas on where they could go her main one was approaching the Prison and talking it over with Rick and trying to get her and Carol back in there it was a snowballs chance in Hell but at least she could say she tried if she got killed in the process she die knowing she died with a purpose of trying to do something good and smart in her life. It didn’t matter now seemed everyone was getting along which that went far these days but it didn’t keep you warm in the winter maybe they sit and talk when it was time together and move onward soon on a scout and she prayed to whatever existed anymore that they find better shelter she had a few ideas but so far she wasn’t sure how good it pan out she needed something they could all transport in.


	4. Hunting Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl forces Page to toughen up and make her first kill on a hunt,not without the sexual tension between them getting more apparent,Page also learns something interesting about Daryl when she goes to clean up after the hunt.

Weeks went by now and Rick thankfully was up and walking and page knew everyone pretty well now and they had routines Page checked in on Ricks eyes and it healed well enough and she sat down by him “You know we can’t stay here it’s getting colder every day I don’t want to fail these guys Carol says it won’t last either but I don’t know where to go I had a few ideas but I’m not from around here I heard you were a Sheriff ,we need shelter fast. I used to work for a school at night, cleaning back home to make money to pay the bills we need to find something like that..” Rick shook his head “their all over run Red-Cross medical tents agencies’ all camped out there when the virus hit there will be Walkers by the hundreds” Page nodded “I thought about that too but these things migrate, like packs and birds when they can’t find food they move on maybe you found the school early on, when food was fresh for them. You guys weeded out a whole prison man a school should be nothing right now. Every high school has the same structure anymore their very cookie cutter, I know where the keys can be kept for anything you may even find food there from the cafeteria if nobody has raided that yet. Some schools have old backup generators depending on how old the school is, it will be enough for when we weed out the walkers to lock the alarm system to put blocks and plywood on the ground level doors and windows, and if we’re lucky they usually have a woodshop in these schools. Now the generators will give us enough juice for everyone to put the blockades up and be safe I just need to know where a school is close to a general store, stuff like that” Rick stared at all this coming out from her mouth and had to take it in slowly and digest it his hand ran over his greasy curly hair shaking his head, at first she knew he wouldn’t go for it, but she just wanted to tell him and got up and sighed.   
“Oh Rick?” he looked up “Yea Page?” “I lost count of the Walkers I killed when I stopped counting it was 45, I only killed 2 of the living, and it was because they would have been killed and turned after they died of exhaustion. My mom was sick to start out with my dad was barely hanging on after I gave her peace,and he fell soon afterwards and I wouldn’t let those things take him..” “A tear stained in black ran down her eye and she quickly rubbed it away and sniffed her chest rising and falling faster as she relived every second of every moment of those events in her head as her eyes glazed over again and felt Ricks hand on her shoulder and she saw him looking to her. This girl was still young compared to him and he nodded. “I’m sorry I’m so sorry” he whispered but understood and she passed. With that being said he would consider her crazy idea they would discuss it all together later.

Another day passed and Page was not on duty and neither was Daryl he just got done on a night watch and saw Page with one of his arrows twirling it in her fingers idly as she watched the embers of the night of the fire slowly die and she sighed and handed it back to him “Sorry was bored you left it behind..” “S’ok..” he gotten better around her “How’s your leg?” He nodded “Better you caught it pretty quick snare was good you just need to learn how to hunt bigger game” he joked. She grimaced “Would you believe me if I told you I went to many hunting and fishing conventions for a wildlife education center I worked for I know about the bows the guns I even took a few classes in archery” She chuckled he shook his head “You a tree hugger then?” That made Page laugh and shake her head “No not that extreme I like the skill the art of it but when it comes to the animals ..” she shook her head “Never cared for that part…” Daryl pointed at the sack she had at the growing kits “That’s what that’s all about?” Page took a kit out asit squirmed in her hand and nodded what surprised her was Daryl took the young kit as it grumbled and protested for a few seconds but Daryl laughed “I used ‘ta have on’ of these guys back home till Merle found it..” Page sighed “Sounds like a real douchebag..” she said knowing what probably happened after this Merle guy he mentioned once before got a hold of it. Daryl sighed he probably said enough about his past for now and gave her back the kit. “C’o on lets go” Page looked up “Huh?” His head nodded towards the woods and his shaggy hair followed and fell in his eyes it was longer now which Page ignored since she had an extreme fetish for men with long or longish hair. Putting that aside she had an idea what he wanted to do and grabbed her sword she had to learn and get over it sometime and followed him. In a Hut by Rick Carol was catching up with Rick and patted his shoulder and pointed to the two leaving and Rick looked out through a gun scope Carol had and looked to Carol who was grinning a bit devishly too “I know that look what’s up..” things weren’t tense today so Rick wasn’t on edge as much “I always told her she reminded me of someone. Rick looked back to Carol “Daryl??” He said and Carol shrugged for one Rick always thought in the back of his head but maybe not who knew anymore Carol was more matronly over Daryl anyways. Page just followed Daryl and was tracking along with him thankfully they had a fresh boar ahead “Oh poop..” Daryl rasied a brow at her “What?” she pointed “Poop..we’re getting closer” he shook his head and hunkered down then “How’d you learn how ‘ta track girl? That he motion to her makeup and outfit and this just ain’t addin’ up” “What Goths ain’t allowed hobbies besides sucking your blood?” she joked back quickly to him which he snapped his head back but grinned a bit as she walked closer and found the beginning of a boar hole pointing it out to Daryl like “ta-da” “”No I lived in the country like you country boys,” Daryl nodded listening since they found the den they had to wait now until they heard something hopefully these den holes were occupied or it was wasted time. So she sat down on a rock both keeping eyes out for Walker’s and boars “I didn’t know much about this crap until I was about in my mid 20’s I joined a Wildlife Education Center, we study taxidermy along with living animals there. My curator became one of my good friends he was a very brilliant man, very smart too, he made me go to a lot of hunting and fishing expos because he wanted me to understand not just about the living breathing animals but the tracking,weapons and mounting as well you’d love all the candy they have there all those crossbow’s and knives I didn’t fit in but everybody was nice to me and these hunters taught me a lot of shit” She knew she probably just talked his ear off but he shrugged “Whatever work’s right?” she looked at him and nodded “Yea pretty much” she shrugged but both looked to the hole and Page got a piece of wood to dig out the hole and Daryl aimed his crossbow, they were in luck but boars were very hard to single out in their holes but when two people knew what to do it could hopefully get accomplished as Page began to stomp on the top of the den so Daryl could hear if there was any disturbance underground then she heard a low whistle from Daryl to get her attention and she backed up to him and followed his eyes and she sighed and pulled out her sword, so far she wasn’t feeling as bad about killing something when he was helping her she nodded before Daryl kicked in the hole again to started the boar out and it came screeching out and Page slammed her sword down and cursed out when the damn thing was to fast and dart out away she ran after it and Daryl rolled his but saw Page had it by the leg “Go on girl shut it up now!” she looked to Daryl as the boar squealed almost breaking her eardrums she knew Walkers would hear she shook her head and took out her switch blade and closed her eyes and sunk it in its neck and twisted looking away the cries she heard were deafening as warm liquid spilled over her hands and legs but the boar suddenly went silent and fell off her legs and she opened her eyes and saw Daryl lowering his crossbow and she saw he ended its suffering quickly as the arrow pierced its skull close range. Page stood up quickly and started to quickly slap its blood off her hands and legs but it was useless it just gave her chills and she wanted to gag. Daryl watched her he knew that feeling when he was a little boy on his daddy’s farm his first time having to help his dad and brother slaughter one of their pigs for the first time, he just got used to it but the girl needed to learn how to survive now in this world a bit better than she was. The best comfort at the moment Daryl could give her was the red rag he carried in his back pocket to wipe her hands with ,which she took quickly wiping her chest hands and some of her pants off and she wiped her boots off in the grass. “Thank you..” she said sadly staring at the dead boar now Daryl came to her “Hey..it sucks first time but hey, you did a good job” She nodded “Yea…I tried hunting with others I pussied out all the time..so um thanks I guess..” she shrugged “Daryl never had anyone thank him for anything before he became part of Rick’s group and then a woman thanking him for showing her how to hunt, she was starting to actually intrigue him and spike his curiosity which no ever woman did that well hell no woman ever went near him any day she was just so relaxed with him, he rose a brow at that and plus he was trying to fight back his curiosity and keep his wall he built for years and years up still, with that he reached in his pocket and tied it hooves together and smirked “Alright girl, your kill you get to haul it back congrats” he smiled devilishly at her ,but that was a rule of thumb of hunting Page stared him dead in the eye but she was a woman of empowerment and tucked her sword back in its sheath and snorted “Fine” she said in a mocking Southern accent like his straining at first to pick it up but she managed to hoist the boar over her back and shoulders and groaned it was like power lifting if she had to do this before the world ended she fall flat on her damn face she was toned up now from walking and climbing all the time, not that she was a big woman to begin with she was just a curvy woman and curvy women never dropped weight and toned up into Top Model size even in the Zombie Apocalypse. 

Daryl eased up as they walked on and Page managed on her own for a while before Daryl helped her out he knew it was cruel now to wear out someone on a walk to a camp with Walkers at the ready, he was just messing with Page, and she took care of the Walkers for him. After they cleared the creek Page went to go get clean “Uh ah C’mere” Daryl said pointing to the boar she rolled her eyes and Daryl pulled out his Gemini “Oh come on I killed him I did the job do I have to ?” Daryl nodded “Yup” Page groaned and took off her jacket which showed off her curves now and Daryl only glanced as did the rest of the men on the ground at the camp, she was just in a sports bra and loose tank since it was a warm day always in black but with the pigs blood all over her “C’on ya already got shit all over you anyways” Page nodded and lifted up her hands in surrender. “Fine whatever I’ll do your bidding” she said sarcastically and they dragged the boar to a good place to clean and gut it out away from camp. Page paced as she watched Daryl get everything ready and heard him make the first cut “Aww that’s so gross!” as she saw the knife drag down the belly and knelt down as Daryl motioned her “So you do the taxidermy thing but this bother’s you an’ you get Walker guts on you but feedin’ yourself because it’s the smart thing to do will make you into a yuppie girl in 2 seconds flat?” She glared at him “I didn’t have to kill those animals in taxidermy class they died of natural causes for your information..” she sighed as Daryl handed her his Gemini “Where to next Doc?” she said like she was performing surgery. Daryl took her hand and guided herand the sounded of the knife cutting the fresh meat made her cringe but her facial reactions just amused him and the bloody hand of Daryl’s slipped on hers but he righted it quickly and guided her again Page chuckled she knew he was teaching her “She looked to him shaking her head” “What?” “Nothing..” Daryl snorted “Stop..” he got it Page chuckled “Well all I was gonna saw in times like these this could be considered foreplay anymore..” “Stop” he said and hit his elbow against hers, she was alright and he showed do the rest of the nessicary steps and she took the meat over to Carol, now bloody everywhere and let the pan fall down abruptly by Carol’s feet at the fire like there I did it now you happy? “Mmmm this will taste good tonight we will be very happy, you did this?” Page crossed her arms “Yes, he helped me” She nodded her head towards Daryl. Carol smiled “I know I saw you two head out how was it?” She grinned “Oh it was faboulas we made passionate love on a rock slayed a few Walkers and shared our divine love for each other and said we would end each other’s lives if we can’t make it anymore in this world” Carol cracked up but stopped “No it was fine it doesn’t bother me as much anymore he helped me out he’s cool” Carol grinned “Yea I know..” Page caught that and looked at Daryl glancing their way for a second knowing they were talking about him and Page gestured towards Daryl “You guys you um ever ha-“ “No.” Carol cut her off and smiled “No he’s a good man Page” Page nodded and walked off and came back “Carol..I get why you were kicked out that was some crazy shit but I understand why you did it but you’re not the same anymore your cold when you have to be because we all are anymore..” she said sincerely Carol stopped organizing her ammo and paused when Page said that and just sighed. 

The Boar meat was served that night and Page was thanked a 100 times over she left to get cleaned up in the creek scrubbing the boars blood off her ignoring the trapped walkers she sighed and just wanted some peace and went to a small place where she bathed what ones she could get before the water would turn to cold after she dressed she took her clothes to the water’s edge to washed them up at least her jacket when she heard splashing somewhere and she got up quickly dropping her jacket she wondered if she was followed or someone else was going to wash up and grabbed her sword. Silently she crept to see a silhouette bathing in the moonlight just near further up where she had just been and hid behind a tree no she didn’t mean to look but glanced over and saw a man with shaggy hair and instantly knew who it was and went on about her business before the moon cast a beam on thick sculpted muscles and her head stopped from turning away and she was afraid she was going to get caught soon so she moved on “Stop looking damn you..” Then he turned around as his back was to her and a pale rear end shined at her and her eyes widened she couldn’t believe how toned that redneck’s ass was she almost envied him it wasn’t even fair “Ok you looked at his ass, had a nice show now go” she told herself and started to go it was a nice change of pace from seeing all these other men who were in the camp that she saw every day, but something else caught her eye and she tilted her head as his hand went over nasty scars on his back and he tensed when he ran a rag over them ,damn she was curious now. What happened in his life to ever give him those if they happened after the turning or before but that was horrible. She was done now and left and went back to cleaning her jacket wiping the blood off the distressed leather she had a rag with some of the boars fat she shined it up in and wiped it off anything to preserve it the jacket was special to her but she wouldn’t tell anybody why, and wiped her sword off delicately and sheathed it back. She got to know Michonne a lot more and worked out with her whenever she let Page and they went on short runs together they had the same ideals for the art of the sword so it worked. Page made her way up to her hut and heard Daryl later get up in his and Page peeked through the slats of her hut to watch him just flop on his bedding an arm under his head and pull out his lowering supply of cigs to smoke one tonight he didn’t usually get into them unless he was thinking about something. She just shook her head and sighed, and laid back against her bedding great,couldn’t sleep and tried on her side tried on her back every position every noise was waking her back up when she started to fall asleep and groaned and laid on her back and chuckled “That was funny..” she mused to herself thinking about Daryl’s nice perfectly sculpted ass and how the sun hadn’t touched that part yet but everything else very redneck like of course it looked like he did a lot of work without his shirt on in the sun-oh hell she was looking him over longer than she thought, she usually didn’t go for those men if they didn’t have hair to their back and wear as much eyeliner as her she didn’t pay them one thought but hell world was different now Daryl accepted her it seemed even if she was different and didn’t call her names only to kid with her. Page smacked her face and leaned back over to look in the slats again “Yea Mr. buff and rugged redneck man sleep like a baby” she said She finally drifted off to sleep but at dawn her kits were awake and walking on her face like they normally did protesting to her on their hungry stomachs she groaned as their tiny little claws scratched her softly on the nose and she gingerly picked one up and plopped it down off her face “yes I know..” she grumbled and wrapped them around her chest and climbed down and started a campfire and started to feed them yawning her head off and heard new Walkers caught in the spiked fences form overnight staring at them as her kits suckled on whatever she had to supplement them yawning again her head dropped before she was startled awake by something very familiar smelling under her nose…coffee oh god she loved coffee her blind hand reached for the mug but it was taken away and her tired eyes opened and she chuckled “’Ey sleepin beauty found ya here alone with your trouble makers..” He pointed at one who was trying to climb his leg and play growling and snorting at him “Sorry I’m glad you found him I didn’t know I nodded off ..” “S’ok you name ‘em yet” She shook her head “I wanted to see if they would live before I got attached to them and name them their both boys” Daryl picked up one again as he sat down for his morning coffee “I thought about getting a dog at the Prison, but every time I had the chance something else happen or I’d never find one be too late ya know?” Page nodded “I took you for a dog person” she chuckled. “What’s that suppose ta mean?” She laughed “well I can’t exactly see you at a house somewhere on a farm in Georgia in a house full of cats unless you had a wife and kids..” She raised her eyes like shit “If you did I-He shook his head, “Nah I didn’t have me no woman hell” 

She nodded “You’re right though” he said bumping her elbow with his again apparently he didn’t see her last night or, he did and he was acting casual and aloof about it. “So what would you name him?” ‘Huh?” She chuckled “Your dog at the prison what would you call him?” Daryl actually had to think now “Shit I dunno “How about Spud..” she said and he snorted now. He knew she was jabbing at him and his roots but he laughed and wiped his mouth with his wrist after he sipped his coffee “Yea sure Spud..” he said humoring her “”Well that one can be named Spud in the spirit of Spud” she said drinking her coffee pointing to the kit who’d fallen asleep now on his lap. Daryl just shook his head chewing on a bit of the leftover boar licking his fingers. Page quickly adverted her eyes to the growing fire when she saw that now debating if he did know or not or if he was playing with her now. “What about the other one then?” “You’ll laugh at me if I told you it’s stupid.” She chuckled “Try me” he said she shrugged “Ok it’s very simple and over-rated and over-used, but because he’s came this far and is fighting against all odds.. Thor..” Daryl smirked and tried not to laugh “See I told you!” Page said but both laughed at the whole stupidity of it all because it amused them in their own minds. 

“Spud and Thor”, sounds kinda like a kids show they would watch these days.” Page said Daryl just shook his head, “You ain’t right” he said simply but grinned shrugging on his crossbow, he was on watch today and so was she. Soon they would have the meeting about moving in a few days Daryl had been told about it too so he was preparing for a long debate and a long argument if that happened it’s why he didn’t get close to that woman, he never got close to anyone, asides his old group and Carol and Page were the only one’s that visited and asked for his advice or talked to him and didn’t argue with him either. It was a change of pace and if Rick brought it up he would mention that as well, it wouldn’t be right or honest to leave these people behind they ain’t done nothing wrong well wrong in this world anymore.


	5. The Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michonne finds Page a Archery bow and she goes alone to test it out but that's not the only thing she test's that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is what you guys have been waiting for hope you enjoy XD

Michonne had took Ghost on a run, not that Page knew about it but when she saw her returning Page’s eyes were wide. “That’s my horse!” she ran up to Michonne and grabbed his reigns, but was stopped when Michonne gave her an archery bow and arrows. They already had Daryl, so she looked at her slightly weird. “Where’d you get this?” “Was a camp out here few miles back..he didn’t need it anymore..” Page took it and looked to Michonne who had other supplies they could use form the over-run camp. “I spotted what you were talking about it’s viable, be hard but not impossible.” she told Page just so she could hear. Page nodded “Thank you..” she said lowly back “Now you can get us some more food” Michonne joked with her and looked over to Daryl and nudged her and smiled , Page rolled her eyes, it was either that obvious or it was the new fad, The Apocalyptic Match Making Game. Page then saw Rick and nodded to him knowing yes as well the debate was coming soon and went to go get used to the bow now. 

 

 

 

Page was careful not to get slapped back from the pull-back, she had learned the hard way on since it smacked her a few times, but getting the logistics’ of this thing sucked. Tweaking it, and fixing it here and there, but it came with the territory; the drawback was a bit too strong for her biceps and shoulders but she had to strengthen her arms every day now to get used to it. Her shoulder was already sore from getting it tuned in with her body, she released another arrow and compared it to her grouping on a tree and sighed “Here” came his voice which made her jump. “Figure you’d be out practin’ “You have a thing for stalking me now?” She said drawing back another arrow “You have a thing for watching people take baths?” her arm jerked and her arrow landed way high from the grouping “You asshole you did know!” She smacked his arm leaving a small red mark, her face red from embarrassment now and he started laughing now smirking. She went to grab her quiver of arrows off the tree and ground and began to stomp away “Imma’ asshole?!” “Girl you were watchin’ me maybe I should be worried about you stalking me” He poked more at her, knowing at first she stumbled on him by accident but then he noticed in the dark by his keen hearing last night she stayed put. Page folded her arms then, she wasn’t one to run away from things like this, even if she was caught red handed. “Well it was an accident at first, then I stopped, and sweetie if I were you I lay in the sun naked, maybe then I wouldn’t have spotted you so easy in the dark” She shot back quickly and cooly and Daryl advanced to her “That so?, Anyone can spot you in the dark, you practically glow” She grinned and just kissed at him “It’s my genes we have naturally pale skin I don’t tan..” and she picked up her bow “Yea I’m surprised you haven’t turned to ash yet” he said and she looked back to him “Oh are we going to stoop at name calling now?” “Yes dear at night I leave my hut and go search for virgin blood and suck them dry, and I used to turn into a bat before I thought everyone would notice that too much here and I also worship Satan” And then gave him a cheesecake smile she knew how to do so perfectly and waved to him and left “By the way… “Nice butt..” she said but fell down when an arrow zipped by her and caught the tails of her coat and stuck her to a tree. She fell down and folded out of that panicking a bit just to see Daryl grin “You could have seriously killed me man” “How you know?” “Ain’t no one that good.” Daryl just pointed to her jacket pinned to a tree as she glared at him and yanked the arrow out as her back was turned, and she heard his footsteps closer and she turned and tackled him before he advanced her knocking him on his back. “Sweetheart I know your type rough, rugged wanting to assert themselves when showed up by a woman, but I know what drives you men even wilder, is when we fight back.” She breathed a bit lower on him grinning as his eyes grew darker and that hair placed just right in his eyes. To be fucking honest Daryl didn’t know what the hell took over him he never advanced towards a woman like that. Ever, that he could remember sober. She did have him somewhat pegged, but he just stared at her now as his hips shifted from her weight on him grunting and his eyes followed her hand when it slowly touched his face as he jerked back for a second but relaxed to his surprise her hand was warm not ice cold like he wondered if it be she smiled then chuckled as her fingers traced over his beard and sideburns. Page had Daryl right where she wanted in startled but allowing her to touch him where she wanted he seemed to act like he really hadn’t had a woman touch him like this ..it probably been a while for everyone, for her a very long time. Daryl’s eyes followed her hand everywhere right now. He then felt them slide into his hair before he finally allowed his eyes to close lightly when he felt her long nails sink into his scalp; he only make a low noise because he heard her moan lightly as she sunk her fingers deep into that mess of brown hair of his and felt him ease up in his body a bit. She grinned and let her head fall down to the valley of his neck already smelling the aroma of cigarette’s, blood, and sweat. She slowly ran her tongue up until it touched the roughness of the start of his stubble into the beard where she nipped just below his jawline making him start but he grinned. She then sat upright on him licking her lips tasting all of what she smelled approving with a smile. She reminded him of a big cat right now with those hooded winged eyes she always had on. Daryl’s hands slowly crept up her thighs making her smile more coyly as they reached her waist feeling her studded belt, and the clip in her pocket where she had her switch blade and she looked to him eyeing him up as he pulled it out laying it beside her so it would be more comfortable but always at the ready. Page had a few ideas up her sleeve though, and leaned down to him again by his ear “Don’t be shy now I already seen everything dear.” She said in a silk voice and grinned Daryl just grunted but she was egging him on and he lifted her shirt up and off and reveal some very white plump breasts in a now lacey but worn, fancy bra she had still kept , looked expensive “Damn girl ..he said chuckling and reached for them and shook his head cupping them and sat up now getting over his awkwardness of her being so assertive, so quickly and just responding now inwardly again. It was a change of pace having a woman being like that, but damn her for being right. She shifted with him and leaned back smiling as he explored her breasts finding it amusing as always that he went for that first, but she knew what she had and was proud of it. As Daryl had fun running his tongue over the valley of her breasts he tugged at the back of her bra he wasn’t dumb either, with a snap it came off and she giggled and he chuckled and his hand gripped one ample breast instantly and roughly his thumb and index finger, soon finding a perking nipple with that mischievous grin. Oh, that damn sly grin. He gave it a good pinch and she jerked and sighed, she forgot how sensitive those suckers could get. As his hand did the same with the other not wanting to ignore it. Page found his leather vest and slid it off as he aided her and she quickly sought the buttons of his flannel shirt, before playfully yanking one off he looked down, “C’on girl I don’t have many of these” she laughed “Opps” she said simply he knew she was seriously a feisty one. Had he ever had a girl feisty? Fuck no, and he dived in pushing her over grinning which was exactly what Page wanted, giving her the thrill now. She knew Daryl had a dark uniqueness to him, she wanted to see perhaps maybe on one or more occasions. Page moaned out low almost like a mewl stretching her arms up above her, her head in the leaves crunching them in her hands as Daryl trailed his tongue down, slowly, purposely slow where he nipped at her hipbone that was exposed and she arched up in a gasp, call it a hunch; but he had a good idea she like that biting thing. He didn’t mind doing it either, her moans of approval just wanted to make him do it again just so he could hear her moan like that again. She saw that glint in his eyes, knowing he wanted to explore more of her body and she grinned back at him and reached up unbuttoning his flannel shirt properly now, and slid it off him, exposing all that chiseled flesh and abs and pushed him up to adore him running her hands over his chest and grinned. “Damn boy.” She mocked him back from when he reveled her breasts and melted up against him, her hands seizing his hair once again, taking in that scent of muskiness that just smelled of Daryl to her yet again. Daryl could also smell something lingering on her neck as well despite being out in the woods she smelled floral, pine and leather from her jacket, and his heavy lidded eyes met hers and she inched near his lips until they could feel their increasing breaths on each other. Should they or shouldn’t they? Was a kiss worth anything anymore these days? Daryl looked at her before he felt her lips smash up against his he wasn’t going to make the first move on that part but, when she did and felt her tongue graze his bottom lip he slipped his in to lash with hers, getting a small groan she now had leaves in her hair from some of their tumbling. She’d have more before the night was through. As they broke their kiss Page grinned grabbing his shoulders and pulled him over her, his hands rested on the ground below them. Daryl grinned at her now, and watched her hand, as it drifted down between his legs, he hitched his hips once when she suddenly grabbed his growing arousal making the bulge in his worn black jeans grow even more so now letting her hand run across his hardening cock so she could feel it’s hidden length. Whilst she was doing that to him Daryl’s fingers found the button and zipper of her pants, she curiously watched before his hands suddenly slid down the front of her jeans and his finger hooked up on the brim of her panties and grinned taking a look at them for a second before he pushed his hand down further feeling her hot and becoming damper by the second. “Hmm what ‘ave we here?” He joked with her a bit, she did like that he loosened up a bit around her and chuckled when he tugged down her jeans more, and with a snap her panties were down too “Well that’s not fair ..” She sighed as she was naked in the buff in the woods and he still had his pants on. “Ain’t nothing fair in this world anymore sweetheart” He smirked back to her before putting his weight back on her which made her moan. Just feeling all that sheer muscle and weight was getting her hot even more, both were starting to feel the ache now as it made Page lift her hips to press against his ever growing arousal to create some sort of friction at least, groaning lightly as she got something as the rough material of his jeans scraped her bare flesh, he sighed out and he responded back to her movements teasing her as he was enjoying her wiggle under him for just an ounce of friction. He figured it be enough letting his fingers and calloused hands travel down her pale skin, focusing once again on those ample milky white breasts. He then noticed she had a few scars on her collar bone and ribs, he just thought she probably got them during all this, maybe he ask her someday, maybe not. Page felt his gaze go all over her then as Daryl took in her exposed body before he set his tongue along the small of her neck, trying to find just the right spots on her before he hit a sensitive area, and she arched immediately up and jumped against him making Daryl chuckle as his tongue ran across it again with a light nip and she cried out softly and squeezed his shoulder. “You like that kinky shit don’t you?” He grinned as Page grinned back “Oh sweetheart if you think that’s kinky you’re in for a big surprise.” Daryl just shook his head maybe she didn’t exactly have him pegged that well but he sighed in her ear heavily and crushed the palm of his hand down between her legs then suddenly pressing his palm down on her clit feeling her buck slightly dragging one finger up her center slowly, feeling her how wet she was becoming, making him shiver before he let his lips latch lightly on her earlobe, then raising himself up right a bit more on his free hand and pushed a finger in swiftly.   
His back had a tightening feeling that went down to his balls as he pushed a second finger in feeling just how wet she was for him and tight, it had been a while for Page and it made Daryl just grip her hips a bit more when he heard her moan of approval when he slipped that second finger in. “Damn girl your pretty tight just like this” he breathed but pushed them until he hooked them up and made her cry out, contrary to what some people thought Daryl did know some tricks. Page gripped those shoulders, “Well don’t stop now you’re not gonna break me” up on her elbows for a second before Daryl chuckled and lowered her back and slip his fingers out half way just to shove them back in quickly. He began a good little pace before he heard her little groans of pleasure as her hips moved in time with his fingers before he crushed down the palm of his hand down on her pelvic bone and jerked his fingers up hard “Oh Jesus!” she gasped out almost having to cover her mouth so no one would hear them in the woods. As soon as she quieted herself down from that , she grinned as she watched him suck those fingers of his clean smacking his lips “Mmm now tha’s good think I’ll have som’ore” Page quivered, damn him and that southern accent, she liked them on some men and thought it was a turn on for ones here and there. When she saw Daryl for the first time and heard him talk she knew it would get her going eventually. She felt his strong hands prop her hips up and raise her leg up over his shoulder he caught a little taste of her now he wanted to see what this woman really tasted like grabbing her other leg behind her knee her hooked it around his waist and slid down on his knees and spread her legs further with his head, feeling her legs quiver a few times as she felt the stubble on his cheeks rubbing against her legs, chuckling but it turned into a moan once she felt his wet hot tongue slip into her and lash around quickly and slip out to run over her swelling clit before slipping back in making him grunt. When Daryl felt her legs squeeze around her shoulders, Page’s hands first yanked at the dead leaves around her some dirt getting under her fingernails, before one hand covered her mouth lightly. She really didn’t want to muffle her noises it ruined half the fun. “Damn boy you’re pretty damn good” she groaned Daryl only looked up and smiled before pulling away slipping two fingers in again wiggling them furiously in her now his lips and now his finger slicked up coated in her juices before he yanked his fingers away grinning licking them off again putting her legs down as he finished sucking his fingers clean again. “I know a thing or two.” He smirked at her, she just ran her hands through her hair and straightened up before going to his jeans, he had to be very uncomfortable now, but before she freed him she shot her hand down between his legs on his very hard arousal so fast it made him jump, and squeezed lightly moving her thumb roughly over the fly of his jeans. All of it made Daryl close his eyes for a second before he realized she had him out free and she pushed him up to his feet and up against a tree roughly he grunted his hips bucked against his will at the roughness in her. When Page felt his eyes finally on her she smirked and grasped his thick hard cock now in her hands by her face “Hmm so do I..” She answered back to his comment and worked her hands on him quickly getting low groans from him she moved them a few times before trying a little trick with him and dug her thumb down and into curiously into his shaft where she felt a beading of pre-cum already forming. Now that was new for him, no girl has ever done that but it made his hips jerk to her now and let her continue on with a nod after he was startled yet in a good way. Page chuckled and slowly let her tongue slide down his shaft then up before enveloping the tip of him sucking that bead of pre-cum out that’s when Daryl rested his head back against the tree sighing out hard, he was pent up for sure. He knew that for certain, but he had teased her, now it was her turn she wasn’t going to let him have all the fun, she wasn’t that type of girl. Daryl got that hint a while ago, and now he had a hard time being quiet when she just took him all the way in like nothing and swallowed to adjust. “Oh shit girl ..” he groaned as his hands sought her hair and gripped it. He let her set the pace and didn’t mind much when she pushed his hips back against the tree so he didn’t gag her, because she was slowly swallowing him before she let her lips drag sucking to the tip making a “pop” sound. Daryl shook his head he had no idea how she was so good at this, but he didn’t give a rats ass either. This time he moved his hips to her a bit more aggressively, wanting to be back down in her throat again. When she allowed him he gripped her hair tightly as his breathing got a bit more ragged as closed his eyes tightly as she worked on him quickly, feeling her tongue glide under his cock quickly,when suddenly he felt cool air on it now and his eyes opened quickly to see her grinning down below him licking her lips . She stood up and grinned Daryl could only shake his head “Damn girl where’d you learn how to suck cock like that?” Page laughed 

 

 

 

 

“No I wasn’t a prostitute I just read a lot of books and..yea there was internet girls can be curious about things too ya know” “S’fine with me” he shrugged before he swiftly picked her by her rounded curves of her rear and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. They both were very worked up now from each other but Page was a glutton anyways for foreplay. She loved to give and receive it just made this part all the more better in her book and she gasped in pleasure as Daryl crushed her up against a large tree her back getting scratched lightly from the bark groaning at his roughness her hands tangled in his hair again. Daryl tried to keep himself level but it was usually why girls ran from him when he showed just a glint of his other side, but this woman she just got wilder. He was a tough guy of course he wasn’t one for cuddles and spooning and most of the women he had before just wanted that all the time and it damn near drove him crazy here was a woman that was just he couldn’t quite put a finger on, and for someone like him kept him proceeding. He situated them just so and he pressed his forehead to Pages and slipped himself deep inside of her and Page felt his nails dig in her where he held her tightly, and with a deep breath he continued on. It didn’t take her long to adjust because he had her so wet by now getting a steady rhythm now she started to match his pace perfectly both of their moans started to be heard a bit now she looked at him slowly lifting his head up with one of her nails and he let her lift his head up she grinned. Daryl didn’t know what she was up too before his knees almost buckled when she purposely squeezed herself around him for a moment, “Fuckin’ hell..” he groaned and it gave him a surge now and that surge went down his spine and he could hear her laugh but he cut that laugh right off and slammed into her now burying himself for that one. Even though as sweet as it was Daryl was thirsting for the control now. She could tell and that with his steady and hard pumping in her before he buried himself and arched his hips back ”Jesus fuck Daryl!” she shouted not caring now if anybody heard when his cock slammed right up into her spot “Oh shit girl you’re gonna get us in trouble” he whispered huskily with lust rolling off each words as he shifted her again and brought her arm up above her head able to ravage those amazing breasts with his wicked tongue with his last bite that made her buck her hips hard against Daryl she could feel more scratches in her back now from the bark of the tree now with his rough rapid pumping and she moaned into his neck, never once faltering with his pace rocking on him harder and harder to that sweet spot of hers. Daryl could feel her tightening up and clenched her bottom and sunk himself deep in her covering her mouth quickly when he felt she was going to scream and molded up against her groaning into her neck so it muffled as she cried out into his palm. Page felt herself about to come and she reached down and pressed the lower back of him to angle him just right and slid herself just so, and that was it his cock and girth fit her perfect as it rocked down and up to her spot until she slammed her head back against the tree as Daryl clawed at her ass now feeling her bite his hand as she coated as she came screaming into his hand as he felt her wiggle continuously on his cock now “Oh shit girl ..” he panted out raggedly and slammed into her once more before he quickly un-did her legs. Damn he wish he could stay in her, but no way was he gonna risk a chance of her getting knocked up with his kid . He fell to his knees and started to finish himself off, before she surprised him once again and took him in her lips again making him brace against the tree gripping her hair, his hips jerked into her mouth before she felt his hot cum enter catching it quickly swallowing hearing him groan out loud feeling his knees threaten to buckle as his grip on her hair tightened even more momentarily then slack up. Daryl gasped and tried to quiet himself back down as Page licked him clean groaning sweaty now breathing heavy, hearing his rapid breaths mix in with hers he wiped his forehead with an arm after releasing her hair as she tucked him back in and righted herself smiling. She then stood on the tips of her toes now to kiss his forehead making him grin and pat her bottom and she tapped his a few times “good game” she joked. Both knew they had to get back and Page went to finding her clothes now in the leaves. Daryl just shook his head and slid his shirt and vest on. He watched her buckle her belt back on fastening all her things on and clipping her switchblade on again she caught him watching her and smiled. 

 

 

 

“Never did get where you’re from anyways.” He said “Ohio” she answered back to him picking the leaves out of her hair so it wouldn’t be noticeable “I traveled with many groups until It was just me and I just hid and kept alive, like you guys did until Carol found me. I lost my parents from the start so it’s just been me the whole time ya know?” She said and just shrugged “That Merle was he your brother?” Daryl nodded, Page looked at him and down at the ground nodding “Yea..” She could only say not knowing how close they were if it mean anything to him anymore if she said sorry or not. She picked up her bow and they started to head back to the camp they both worked together crossing the creek and Maggie was on watch with Carol as she saw them come in together talking but they branched off and Page went to see Rick and check on Spud and Thor. There would be a meeting that night, Page was notified once she came in to see Rick, Michonne had scouted and done what Page had asked her and tonight would be the deciding factor if Page and Carol would be left alone again or venture on with help or everybody would go their separate ways and nothing would had seemed like it ever happened. Page and Daryl were outside a ground hut as Carol and Rick hashed out the topics. When they were done Page went with Carol, and Daryl with Rick to discuss what was said and as Page followed she just glanced back to see Daryl doing the same, if this wouldn’t work it was one hell of a ride while it lasted she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC guys I hope you all liked it so far I am working on more chapters everyday atm since work is slow when it picks up I can't guarantee when it will be but so far so good.


	6. The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both groups start their move towards the school, Page's leadership and loyalty is seen by Rick when one of her group's members is attacked and becomes fallen.

Page paced around in Carol’s hut clearly nervous to know what the final decision was as Carol came in, putting on a light jacket due to the nights growing more cooler and Page’s gaze instantly looked towards her and carol nodded. Relief swept over Page now and she took a seat on a old lawn chair they had found somewhere setting her bow down rubbing her forehead due to the tension headache she had about worrying on the descion. “What about that thing with you and Rick from last time?” she asked her carol shrugged “He won’t ever trust me 100% Page and it doesn’t matter to me really, but everybody needs to find a safer place. He still isn’t sure a school is going to be safe but Michonne confirmed she found one that wasn’t to over-run we do like Daryl did one time at a grocery store to weed them out we can manage” Page wondered how Daryl did that, but she was just satisfied with the plan was accepted and nodded “Cool, we better start planning the move then soon, specifics so there isn’t any hassle or chaos other than traveling and Walker’s.” Carol just nodded and let Page rest by morning Page was out brushing down Ghost humming lowly to him as he stayed still for her, eating what hay she could salvage for him. “Pretty calm thin’ for being through all this Hell” Page heard Daryl’s voice from the other side he had coffee again for her “It’s just the sound of my voice, you have to have soothing attitude it you want a calm horse, which usually can be accomplished if this were a world where things didn’t want to eat you, but he’s actually ahead on the game on me there, his instincts of the “prey” mindset are already there ready to work at the drop of the hat” she smiled brushing his mane “I always trust my horse.” Daryl sipped his coffee nodding “Yea Carol said you were some kinda animal person.” Page set the brush down and took the coffee he sat on a stump “Yea I am or was not that any of it matters anymore.” Daryl nodded and rubbed Ghost’s nose softly since his last encounter with a horse wasn’t the best, something he’d just rather forget entirely, but his gaze went back to Page. “You sure that plan of your’s will work?” “I don’t make promises I don’t say I’m sure about anything anymore, but it’s better than this and I wouldn’t have suggested it if it was to over-run. I just hope we make it with little losses and if we all make it then it’s a good day I’m sure you understand” she said wishing she could have more faith in her plan but she never had that much hope anymore. Daryl did actually understand more than she knew.

The day of the move to the school had arrived, Page loaded up Ghost with supplies and they had what cars were left with the elderly and children to get there safer, the fall air was now setting in as Daryl had even put his leather jacket on that day walking his bike up near Page and Ghost as she put some final things on. “Hey here ya go” he said and handed her some extra arrows she took them slowly and slid them in her quiver “Thanks, here you go too” she chuckled and handed him something wrapped up in a bandanna he rose a brow “Don’t open it yet, not until we get there.” She chuckled “What is this fucking Christmas?” he joked “Fall means Halloween right? I always give people presents for Halloween but you have to get to the school first so I can see you open it.” Daryl shook his head revving up his Triumph “You ain’t right” Page laughed “I know see you soon” . She slid her sword in the homemade scabbard on her back grinning at him and hopped on Ghost, and kissed to him to go in her line where Rick put her to travel. Rick nodded to her and she reached her hand out to him to shake it “I hope your horse has better luck than mine did.” Rick said but grinned making her chuckle she patted Ghost. “Yea it’s always a cause for concern but he hasn’t had a problem yet.” Rick nodded and noticed her raccoons weren’t with her and he did have a small worry. “Where your two little side-kicks?” Page smiled. “They’re with the kids in the car in a back pack.” She couldn’t help but grin a bit at Rick, she liked him and trusted him and Rick sensed that which is why he was willing to even consider helping her or Carol again after he had seen what all she had done for these innocent people. “See you on the other side “Ranger Rick” she teased at him before kicking Ghost to start going. Normally Rick wouldn’t have taken lightly to that nickname but Page had an odd sense of humor that everybody seemed to just accept. 

The school was in their sights on top of a high hill and they made it so far with little damages everybody regrouped after getting the last of the straggler of Walker’s taken care of. Now they had a herd staying put by the school, Page looked through some binoculars to make sure the cars were in position and Daryl pulled up by her killing the engine so the Walker’s didn’t come their way. “There’s a drop down a steep hill to the right where the track and field are there usually fenced in if we get the Walker’s down there for now it will serve as a “bowl” to hold them in for now. The track and field grounds are usually cut out like a valley, the school it’s high up top” She explained and handed him the binoculars so he could see he nodded when he understood what her plan was “Alright how we get them down there then?” Page shrugged “How’d you do it last time to clear that big grocery store for supplies?” She grinned slightly they lose a car but they have others for run’s. Page unhitched the luggage then from Ghost and hid it in some bushes she didn’t want the extra weight on him when they needed to run and got out something from her saddle bag in which fly’s buzzed around it, Rick noticed what she was doing “That’s how he’s made it..” he lifted up a rag soaked in Walker blood one of many she was tying around his bridle reigns,saddle, legs and hooves. “I’m not losing my damn horse..” She muttered and pulled out her sword getting ready and watched for Daryl to get the car ready and saw his signal “Let’s rock ‘n roll” he told Rick and grinned wide when the sound of heavy metal came from the car she hooked up the night before alerting the Walker’s around the school she hummed the tune as Ghost swayed from side to side and Rick looked at her concern all over his face now and she sang along “I can’t believe I died last night..” she sang along. She suddenly nodded and she was gone her sword at the ready and Carol had to shake Rick a bit and he ran with the rest of the group and all that was able bodied stormed out to take on the Walker’s. Page and Ghost rode through and her broadsword took out the front line for Rick’s group then the Treehouse group as she sliced the heads off as quickly as Ghost could carry her, as the blood soaked rags did their trick to keep Ghost safe from getting bit. Michonne came to Page and Ghost’s side as they worked their weapons together as Walker’s fell down one by one sometimes two by two. Rick and Carl teamed together making sure their group took down what Walker’s remained that weren’t following the car Daryl drove to distract them saving their ammo for when they truly needed it. Page kept an eye on Carol as she was doing well on her own with the rest of the Treehouse group “Sean get the rest inside!” Page ordered pointing her sword towards the door that was locked up Sean nodded and helped the group in a protective circle towards the door they choose to break down the less windows they had to break the less they had to fix when they got in. It only took a second when Page was paying attention to Sean and her group for a Walker to get to close and Ghost reared up sensing them, Page took care of it quickly and nodded to Michonne and saw Rick and Carl, kicking Ghost to aide them. “You need any more help?” she asked and Rick who shook his head she nodded and went to find Daryl as she passed Carol telling her to get inside with the others to help any stragglers if any Walker’s got in. 

Page followed the trail of dead walkers with arrows in their skulls and soon found Daryl making his way up the hill she thought he had the Walker as he was aimed and ready but as she got closer she knew why he froze, it was a school girl maybe in junior high “Daryl!” she shouted to shake him because of the Walker behind him and she cursed under her breath slipping off Ghost she ran up to the Walker and slammed her switch blade in the girls skull and quickly hopping back on Ghost . ‘Come on head to the school their inside” she told him and got behind him after he froze she wasn’t taking any more chances. Daryl shook his head getting on his bike he couldn’t believe it how many years has it been now? And this was the first time he froze like that? To make it worse in front of someone who he just barely met. Page just thought logically to get over this part, sometimes it was all that got her through anymore, it was a school there would be teenagers and children everywhere but they weren’t their souls anymore, they had long since passed. She was having a rough time with it too but she didn’t show it one bit and just wiped blood off her face and her and Daryl made it to the entrance and she got off and when Daryl went by she opened the other door for Ghost to come through. “You bringin’ that thing in here?!” Tyresse pointed to Ghost and was a bit wide eyes in surprise. “It’s not a thing Tyresse it’s a horse and yes he stays here until I take one of the shops and get him set up.” Page looked around and she was missing someone “Where’s Sean?” that’s when Carol grabbed her arm and took her away Page already knew and threw Ghost’s reigns down, but let Carol take her to him. Out of everyone asides form Carol, Page had made a good friend in Sean he wasn’t from Georgia either and that’s how they got along at first and they shared the same taste in music he owned a record store before all this and grew to be like her brotherly figure. Now he was laying in a classroom with a bite on his shoulder and ribs, slowly dying and Page knew what she had to do and Sean nodded. “Shit happens man..” he chuckled to her She shook her head trying not to cry. “You just had to be the idoit to get bit didn’t you?” she smiled back at him taking a gun from Carol “Before or After?” she sighed “Before …” she nodded “Good choice, I’ll think of you bro”…. 

Tyresse just hung his head and actually took the horse’s reigns when the group heard the gunshot, some startled but many of the Prison group didn’t, Rick ran to where Carol and Page were but Carol stopped him “We’ll take care of it..” Rick only nodded and he passed Page who had no expression on her face now hoisting the gun Carol gave her only turning to Rick now. “3…” was the only thing she told him as her blood stained body passed him by as he watched the girl grab her horses reigns and sling the moving back pack over her shoulder and everybody just listened to the sound of hooves echoing down the deserted hallways as Page found herself a classroom to be alone for a few hours. Daryl leaned his back against a doorframe he choose for the night sticking his hands in his pocket and remembered he put the gift Page gave him before they rode out in there, unwrapping the bandanna. He was surprised as his thumb ran over a replica of the wings he wore on his vest carved in bone from the Boar they hunted together in a necklace with deerskin hide to go around his neck, and little chainmail crocheted ringlets to give it some flare so it didn’t look so feminine. He looked up to where she was staying and back down at the necklace, a lot of work went into this, and quite frankly no one had ever given him a present in a very long time. The corner of his lips went up just a bit as his thumb caressed the bone again and he went inside his room to gather himself and his thoughts for the night as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Back !! Thank you for the Hit's I hope you like this so far I will have more chapter's soon!! keep coming back I love the support!


	7. Past History, Holes In The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody puts in their efforts to get the school up and running. Daryl and Page find they have similar tastes for Solitude. While on a Run with Page, Daryl's Triumph finally breaks causing him to wreck. Page Aids him. Both Learn about each other's scars, and Page's abusive past as well.

“That should do it.” She said pouring the last bit of what they had of diesel into the generators for the school, smiling to Rick and nodded for him to turn it on. He nodded and took the keys and flipped the switches on and Page heard the loud kick drum up of one of the generator’s start. She sighed glad they still had fight left in them “There’s probably a bus garage somewhere close by we can get more diesel for them on a run sometime.” Rick nodded “Thanks, glad to have you around Page, thanks again for getting us safe.”  
They had been at the school for a few weeks now with just a few complications here and there, but now the generators were up and running. They had also boarded up all the windows and maintained a structured wall to keep the Walker’s at bay.

Page had found solitude a lot in the woodshop. She walked across the parking lot into the shop reading over a few books she found in the library, and started back up where she left off on making a fence for a stall to keep Ghost in. Now that they had some power, she would be able to use the tools once they had more diesel and get the job done faster. She was also good with rope work, lashing together pieces of wood here and there. She was no stranger to hard work.

Having finished her things for Ghost’s little stall, she took her horse down by the auto-shop, since it would be easier for the maintenance and mucking out his stall every day with the big garage door. Page opened the door and sighed already finding the auto-shop occupied seeing the Bonneville triumph on lifts and Daryl’s rear end facing her and his angel wings and just no head. It seemed the horse and women just looked at each other as Page just continued on and the sound of Ghosts hooves gave Page a sight of grease stained mousey brown hair and a face now. “Hi welcome back to Earth.” She said knowing how men get when they work on cars or anything motor vehicle related. “What you gonna do with him?” Page looked back and grinned “Oh him? Meet your new roommate.” She said simply. “How the ‘ell you gonna put a horse in ‘ere?” He asked curious now. “I’ll set him up by one of the garage doors and build a fence around him. I got some pieces already started up in the shop upstairs to bring down here.”  
“Need any help?” he offered she stopped a moment not really used to men helping her out like that, tapping Ghost’s reigns actually thinking on it. “Um sure I guess. Need help with you bike?” Daryl looked up cleaning his hands with the rag from his back pocket. “Gearboxes and time bearings are goin’ bad, things been ran out way over past due for gettin’ fixed up.” He said leaning up against a post that supported one of the lifts. “Well I can hand you things, and you can tell me what I’m holding, and what I’m helping you fix. You lost me at gearbox” She chuckled getting a smile to start at the corner of his lips yet again. Page then tied up Ghost for now and led Daryl up to the woodshop where she had been the past few weeks with Rick and the others.  
His blue eyes gazed over projects now and scanned over shavings where she must have been carving a few things, but saw nothing now and saw the posts she had been working on for Ghost’s pin. “You’re pretty good with your hand’s girl.” He said checking the fence she had tied up. It didn’t give one bit when he tested his weight against it. She looked up and shrugged “Wood, painting, carving, photos, clay yes, cars and bikes not so much.” She said putting some tools away in their respected places in the woodshop, which she organized back up. Daryl saw how her hands dragged along the slots for the tools, how she smiled looking at the smallest of instruments before she put them back, like she was remembering something perhaps. “I used to be real creative when I was younger. I’d give anything to have the imagination I had back then, not like a kid, but maybe around 18 like these kids had.”

She picked up a project a high school teenager was working on. Admiring the part of a table with different kinds of wood all faded together to form what seemed to be just one solid structure. Daryl just listened to her somehow he didn’t mind he seemed better at listening than talking anyways, and just nodded but looked at her projects she had been working on now. Noticing the blockades she and Rick put up were sturdy. “Well this shit is pretty damn imaginative if ya ask me, takin’ it on all by yourself like that. Page rose a brow for a moment wondering if he was just surprised someone like her could pull it all off or it was actually a compliment. Nodding she picked up one end of the fence and he picked the other and they headed down the stairs slowly. It took most of the day to get Ghost’s stall put together.

“Holy crap!” Page said exhausted wiping her sweaty forehead with her tattooed arm as they put the last post in place. The fall may had been creeping in but it could still get stifling hot in an auto garage. She laid in a bed of a truck which was the only thing left of the truck. A part of a project more than likely, and Daryl took his gloves off and threw them on the ground and slid down a lift pole breathing heavy as well from the enclosed heat surround the shop. “How do you guys stand this shit in the summer.” She groaned as she put her Jacket over her eyes resting “Just part of livin’ here I guess I thought it got hot out in Ohio too?” Page groaned and shook her head “Oh it gets hot but when I was here just surviving with Carol and I experienced my first summer here in Georgia, shit I’d take Ohio summer any day. I was never one for the heat. I got a bad heat stroke I don’t remember much just wondering if it was reality or the stroke and Carol keeping me in the creek a lot.” She rose up then taking her jacket off and just chuckled when she saw him resting. Page found humor in things people normally would think nothing about. She saw the world differently because of many things. Only few people knew about, none of which were alive today. “What’s so funny?” Daryl asked noticing her smile. “You were closing your eyes. It’s only the second time I have ever seen you close them since you came to the treehouse camp. One was the first night and now.” He looked up to her for a moment grinning “You watch people when they sleep too?” Page moved in the bed of the truck and hunched down so only her hands and eyes were visible to Daryl and made her eyes big on purpose to him. “I like to watch you sleep Da-ryl , and bathe in the creek and shoot arr-ows , and kill things and stuff” She said in a mock Forrest Gump accent, which got a glove to her face only making her laugh. “You ain’t right.” Daryl said shaking his head but chuckled softly watching her laugh, hearing it echo in the autoshop; it was rich, real and low.  
He only observed now and let it be at that for now. She knew he didn’t see any reason to laugh at things any more she hoped one day he would find humor in this horrid time they were all experiencing, because sometimes it was the only thing they had in this life anymore. “Can I ask you something Daryl?” He looked up at her and nodded “I guess.” “Do you think it’s useless for me to hope for a moment of happiness in the world we live in today, even if the odds may never work in our favor? Even if it is just laughing about something?” He stared straight at her. Now that was a tall heavy question to ask someone, but he now went over to Ghost running his hand down his neck, just listening to the horse breathe. He thought about it actually, he actually thought of the same thing every once in a while if there was any hope, he had that strength and hope back at the farm, it just slowly disappeared now with every person they lost anymore. He wanted the school to give him something, but he had to many walls up and the question triggered so many ..emotions in him. Shaking his head slowly, “No Page..I don’t. With the world goin’ to shit in all. Ain’t nobody around here anymore like that, can’t say I blame ‘em. I guess I can say it’s nice to have someone around here that can look at a pile of shit and still make it work, you know.”

Page actually looked up at him when he said her name and grinned. She then ran her hand over Ghost’s mane and touched his hand and slowly squeezed it. “Well I will have to thank you then sometime for believing in me, it can mean a lot to someone you know.” Daryl nodded “Mmhm” Both looked up when they heard Carol calling for dinner and Page let go of his hand and headed out first, then Daryl came in last to the cafeteria as usual. Today was chili, instant mashed potatoes and some oatmeal for whom ever wanted it. God was Page ever tired of oatmeal. Daryl usual stood up and ate in a corner. Page sat sometimes with Carol, or Rick discussing things that needed to be done, or other matters about the school. Today Page was by Rick and Carl. Page just was in mid-glance at Daryl who actually caught her gaze only to be shaken from her getting lost in her own thoughts by Rick’s voice and she jumped a bit. “Hmm?” Rick grinned “I said how Ghost’s fence comin’ along you’ve been in that shop from sun-up to sun-down these past few days.” Page swallowed a bite of her chili. “I’m actually done with it now um, Daryl helped me finish it today.” Rick looked back to Daryl and looked back to Page with a questionable brow but nodded. Page grinned at the look on his face. “It was kinda a deal I help him with his bike and he helps me with another “vehicle.” Her term got a chuckle from Carl. “You worked in a shop too before all this too?” Rick asked just making conversation now. Page laughed and shook her head. “No I wish, my dad was real good with cars. He wanted to teach me about them when I was young but I was always doing other things. Just wanted to learn now while I still have the chance you know?”

Rick nodded as he tried the chili now it was better than nothing. He had healed completely now so his sense of taste was working again. It was nice not to taste blood in his mouth all the time now. “Were going to need to go on a run soon, can you have some lists ready?” Page asked him lowly. Rick nodded he sit this one out and go on the next one and keep thing going with the school. “Can I go?” Carl asked and Page looked to Rick and saw the hesitation in his eyes knowing Rick was a bit apprehensive about it. She knew how heartbroken and pissed Carl be. “I want you to come with me but your dad isn’t coming with me this time when you dad comes, you come and then next time you and me and whoever else can go but let him sit this one out and breathe a bit does that sound logical?” Carl sat down sulking now and Page turned him around “Hey Carl, I’m serious.” She smiled and motioned to Rick who was rubbing his temples and Page looked at Carl like try to understand and he nodded “Ok..” he said “Cool” Page left then to clean her plate and take some of the elderly and help them out of the cafeteria. Page favored one older women, she was tougher than nails and had a mouth from the south, but Page didn’t want anything to happen to her. She had brittle bones and COPD, her name was Linda in her late 60’s, and she always yelled at Page for helping her to her room after she helped Carol clean up. “God damnit Page I don’t need any help I got my book here and my blanket and I ate and if those damn things get me I don’t give a frickin frack I lived long enough who gives a shit!?” Page laughed “I will Linda I love the words you make up and I’d miss them and I’d miss you bitching at me every day when I walk you to your room from dinner. I like the books you read too.” Page chuckled and held up a smut novel Linda was reading and looked to her. “What you think because were old we can’t read those anymore?” Page laughed “No I’m just wondering how you found a book like that in a High School.” Linda grinned and threw an extra book at her “Teacher’s drawers, you’ll like that one, it has all those creatures you like in it vampires and shit” Page grabbed it quickly and opened it reading the back intro “Ohhh I heard this was a good one, well played Linda” She said goodnight to her old friend and stuffed the book in her jacket and got lists from everybody and went to her room to pack her things for when they would go on the run. They would have a meeting later in the next few days on who else would go ,

The day of the run came. It was decided Page and Daryl just go out for one day to get the basics and whatever anyone needed, absolutely needed on their lists and a whole group go in a few days. Page woke up early to get some fresh Walker blood to soak some rags in for Ghost for the run. She knew there had to be a better way for this, but right now nothing was coming to her. Sneaking back in without no one noticing she, put them in a bucket by his stall but noticed this was where Daryl was sleeping, she nearly jumped out of her boots when she saw him in a make shift bed in the bed of the truck sleeping. It was very short lived as he stirred and woke up quickly when she stepped near Ghost. She just pointed to the horse and picked up oats and motioned she was going to feed him. Daryl sighed and laid back down rubbing his eyes trying to calm his pounding heart from the jump start it gave him. He’d never get used to this nor would he want to let his guard down, but once he was awake he was awake.  
He rose up slowly wiping his eyes watching Page feed her horse noticing she was up rather early for her time, but saw the bucket by her feet. He understood, she probably had her reasons for doing things while people slept, but he wasn’t going to tell anybody it didn’t bother him really. “Get enough to keep him safe?” Page looked down at the bucket and nodded. “Yea it should be alright. Will your bike be ok for this trip out?” Daryl nodded but sighed “It ain’t gonna last much longer, not without a good tuning and those boxes replaced, but it should last this run.” She nodded tying the soaked rags to Ghost as Daryl packed up the saddle bags of his bike. “We need ta figure out somethin’ for him on runs poor guy.” She chuckled patting Ghost’s shoulder. “I know but it’s effective, maybe we can find a tack shop sometime and you can help me make some armor like we do for our wrists and ankles.” Daryl shrugged. “Beats dicking around in the school all the time.”

As they were ready Daryl went to say goodbye to Rick, Carol and Beth. Page noticed how he was with them all and with the blonde haired girl. They seemed to have a good friendship everybody just seemed to be happy to be together again. She assumed they had been separated and were all thankful by some miracle to be back and thankful for this school as much as she was. Daryl started his bike and she followed on Ghost and they were off while the sun was still up.

After somewhat of an uneventful drive to a general store both of them hopped off their mode of transportation. Page leaded Ghost close near her, drawing her sword as she heard the moans of walkers near them. She waited for Daryl to give her the signal to move forward. A lone Walker was drawing near her back and she whistled low to Daryl as he nodded towards her rear. “He ain’t nothing.” Daryl whispered low to reassure her, but Page was more worried for Ghost. Yes Ghost was something else to worry about on a run, but he was also effective. She was getting unsteady as the Walker seemed to take interest in her hooved friend. Page tickled his flanks, he hated that and raised his back legs and mule kicked the lone Walker out of range. Daryl just stared at her shaking his head a bit. Page just shrugged out of other options while she waited for him to make sure the store was safe.

With her sword still unsheathed Page hid Ghost in the tire center of the store after she made sure it was safe for him quickly barricading him with stack of tires. She leaned up against the glass door with Daryl and nodded as they opened it quickly to take out the Walkers inside. One was right in front of Page her sword beheading it quickly as she used her body to shove back to female Walkers while Daryl got two with his Gemini, then 3 with bolts taking back his bolts from their skulls. Quickly, always at the ready he checked on Page who was yanking out her OTF from a Walkers skull, she nodded it was clear for now. “Get what you need and let’s move on quick.” He said moving quickly always in a fast pace reloading his crossbow. Page sighed and grabbed a camping cloth bag and started loading up going down the aisles trying to keep Daryl in her eyesight, if she lost him she whistle and he knew to whistle back. Daryl was very thankful she knew how to be quiet and she learned quickly on things he taught her so far. Page was always a silent observer and used what she saw in body language in others when needed.

Daryl grabbed more bolts, canned food, paper, trash bags, electrical cord, rope, rods, nails anything he thought would help build and reinforce things back at the camp. He then grabbed some more camping knives a machete and threw a box of bic lighters in the bag. “Hey girl, where you at?” Daryl said lowly for Page and found her in the craft aisle of all things staring at canvases and pencils. “Sorry got off course.” She spoke her voice sad and distant. “S’ok you get stuff you need?” Page nodded. “I just need to get some food for Thor and Spud I’ll be right back.” Daryl covered her as she ran quickly to the pet aisle only to see stumble and yell out quickly as a Walker shot out from the lay away center. She basically fell over it, and cursed out loud but grunted as the male walker associate had her leg making her drop her bag as her sword was by Daryl. “I got it!” She growled kicking him off seeing Daryl aim as she had her OTF ready. The commotion had stirred the meat packing associate Walkers from the freezer storage area across the store. They would make their way there within 7 minutes or sooner, so Page acted quickly and the Walker on her was dead rotten mass on her just before his teeth got above the guards on her boots. She yanked her blade out as decaying flesh and blood squirted out form his skull and brain particles spewed on her face she groaned and laid back, hating when that happened. “Piece of cake.” She sighed kicking the Walker off. Daryl helped her up in a hurry, but glad that she was ok. Usually he was the one saving someone’s ass or chaperoning, this girl could take care of herself. He wondered how she got so tough it flitted in his mind for about five seconds before the moans of the meat packing Walkers drew nearer. “C’on time to go.” He took her back outside and she ran to Ghost, relieved he was still safe. Hopping on him quickly as she loaded her bag on him, and looked to the sky as the sun was setting and heard Daryl’s Triumph rev up again. They would need to find shelter or spend a night in the Georgia’s woods again, both were skilled well at wilderness survival so either or it didn’t matter.

Night time, Page had found herself in a familiar setting. Just like living back in the wilderness at the tree house camp. Sighing she tied the last hubcap on a rope to secure the small perimeter of her and Daryl’s camp for the night. It will make do until headed back to the school or maybe tried on last dash for supplies tomorrow. Page slung something over her back with some rope and looked at a tree before jumping up on a branch, pulling her body up and slung her leg up over the next branch. Daryl watched the woman use the tree as her own personal jungle gym and seemed curious. “What you doing girl?” All he got were grunts before he saw her tying a make shift hammock above her horse. Watching her steady herself slowly into it and smiled, sighing in relief as she rocked slowly back and forth. “You do what you want I ain’t sleeping on no damn dirt while Walker’s are out around us at night.” With that she crossed her long bow on her chest and closed her eyes. Ghost pawed at the ground before he slowly went to his knees groaning as his body needed rest as well, still covered in the bloody rags which were smelling very ripe by now.

Daryl only shook his head but the corner of his lips went up slightly and he sat by the small Dakota fire pit Page built for them. Every once in a while glancing up at her noticing she was still awake humming lowly to herself, sometimes it annoyed him but then one of her songs she hummed wasn’t so bad but he never let on he enjoyed hearing it. He slowly walked by Ghost and leaned up against the tree by the warmth of the horse trying to remember where he had heard that song she was humming. “All that you need now is in your soul..” He remembered some of the words, which was so ironic. Did anybody have one anymore? Were there any good people left on this earth anymore? It was probably a thought that passed on everybody’s mind more so than ever now. It always crossed Page’s mind even before the turn as she finished humming her song quietly. It seemed they both were lost in thought for a second before something dropped in Daryl’s lap startling him out of his trance. Looking up to see the hammock swaying a bit, he saw Page shift looking down again seeing a packet of his favorite beef jerky in his lap. She had looted it from the store on their run today, she noticed him eyeing before the Walkers started to get thick. He just shook his head but ripped the rapper quickly and took a few savory bites out of it as he looked up at the stars, licking his fingers like he usually did and stashed the rest in his bag.

Morning. Daryl was resting when the smell of coffee over a fire started to waft up in his nose. His heavy eyes started to open slowly his arms relaxed on his grip on his crossbow. When he fully woke up he saw Page huddled by the underground fire pit trying to keep warm in the chilly Georgia morning air. She rubbed her arms staring at either the Walker’s in the distant or the coffee percolating in the scorched can on the grate. Daryl followed her gaze knowing they needed to pack up and head back on the road soon but saw her scrunched up keeping her body heat in even though she had her leather jacket on he knew it didn’t matter. He saw the sleeplessness in her eyes, and that was wearing her body down making her more acceptable to the elements. He sifted through things in his saddle bags on the bike and pulled out his worn and stained wool poncho dusting it off a bit walking towards Page slowly, and knelt down by her. Wrapping it slowly around her shoulders feeling her jump slightly hence why he moved slowly.

Lack of sleep did things to you, but it was a given now, a way of life. “Thanks, I’m always chilly in the mornings.” Page chuckled and took the coffee off the grate with a stick and divided what little she had in tin cans for them both. “No problem, there’s a cul-de-sac about 5 miles North of here maybe some trailer parks along the way, we can look at then start to head back tomorrow.” She smiled and was immediately getting warm now sipping her black coffee, she was never a black coffee person, she hated it actually but coffee was coffee. “Sounds good I wasn’t expecting us to go real far this time it’s why I took Ghost. At least we can carry a bit more until we get some cars working again. Daryl understood and slowly nodded his head and tried Page’s coffee and grinned taking another drink not even sipping it more gulping it. Page laughed and saw the surprise on his face “I know, you were expecting it to taste like dirt weren’t you?” He looked at her through his narrow eyes but they beamed a bit of mischief “I never said that now did I? We better get our asses in gear.” He nudged her as he got up and gathered all their stuff and Page doused the fire handing Daryl his poncho back. She had warmed up now since the sun had started to rise up more.

Afternoon. They had made good head way as Georgia’s Fall had grey clouds rolling in over all 3 of them. Page had the rear and noticed Daryl coming back and rose a brow knowing he had probably spotted a group of Walker’s or maybe they had arrived. “Easy.” She steadied Ghost as Daryl killed the motor so he didn’t startle the horse too much “Large group ahead comin’ right for us we need to take another route.” Page looked ahead and saw them there was no way they could take on that heard just the two of them “Where do we go then? You know this place better than I do. She spoke but not nervous more of stating a fact. “There’s a small trail we can try that will lead us back to the cul-de-sac through an old abandoned pig farm. Take him through the old pig trails, I’ll be right behind you.” She was unsure about the idea because she wasn’t from Georgia and used to the terrain or geographic area as well as Daryl, but she had to trust him. Nodding she kicked Ghost into a run. Thankfully she noticed the small path Daryl was talking about that led to a very vacant farm with lone Walkers in the field.

Page looked behind her every 5 seconds at least for a half hour until she was on the beaten and grown over path. There was no way Daryl’s bike could make this trial, it wouldn’t seem she had to worry about that because in her attempt to look behind her on her usual check point Daryl wasn’t behind her and Ghost with his Triumph. She didn’t hear his motor either. “Shit!” she cursed out loud yanking Ghost’s reigns to the left she turned her horse hard and kicked him back but Ghost was unwillingly obeying her. The horse sensed the farm was safer and where he needed to go and back where he was running from was dangerous. Page was not about to lose Daryl. She hoped or knew that bike had finally given up like he said it would. She pushed all other second thoughts out of her head right now. Kicking Ghost again he side stepped neighing and throwing his head back almost hitting Page’s face in attempts to refuse his masters orders to her persistent urges her heels were giving him. “Come on you lets go!!” she said harshly hating to but she had no time for this right now, before she swatted him lightly with the ends of the reigns. He finally shot out of his frantic stubborn spooking. 500 yards ahead Page saw a swarm of Walker’s and drew out her sword she’d have to bulldoze through and find Daryl. It was like the school take over again. Kicking Ghost into high gear she hoped he could jump over a few Walkers to avoid a complete surrounding from the group.

Daryl was fucked. Something in his bike broke as he suddenly fell on the dirt road behind Page and Ghost. All he felt was his body skid across the harsh dirt and gravel and his body flop around like a rag doll a few yards. His breath went of his chest his only saving grace from his body totally being tenderized like meat was his jeans and leather jacket and vest but his hands were raw as he could already feel them stinging. He didn’t realize he had a gash open on his cheek. He didn’t know how long he laid still but, the moans of Walker’s made him stir awake and he immediately grabbed for his Gemini. His hearing still muffled by the nice roll on the road he took after the bike gave out and jumped. He shouldn’t have pushed with it, he knew it wouldn’t take another trip. Robotically he got up unable to feel the pain, just in sheer get the fuck up and move mode. One after the other his Gemini gouged a Walker in it’s brain before his body was trying to give way, but he refused just trying to find his crossbow. With blood dripping from the gash now he was even more of a target and now the dinner bell was ringing loud for the Walker’s. Thinking quickly, as always took his bandanna and quickly tied it around his face to at least stop it from dripping all over the place before a rope shot around his waist. He knew to follow it being disoriented as it went taught he tugged back to signal Page she found him and kept following the rope slashing walkers left and right of her, she saw the bike hoping now Daryl was in one piece. Hopping off Ghost she only dismounted to grab his cross bow kicking away Walker’s by her and Ghost as they were sent backwards and clubbed them with Daryl’s crossbow. The horse was not stupid either, his survival instincts again kicking Walker’s that got near his hindquarters keeping them at bay from him and his master. Page found Daryl following the rope and he hopped on the horse as did she. “Good thinking girl.” He grunted ripping his shirt to tie around his battered hands she handed him his cross bow it was a bit dented but still able to fire bolts. “You can pass out later cover our ass..literally” She tried to ease the panic up Daryl could only nod. “Fuck this shit let’s get outta here” He loaded a bolt trying to get some air back in his lungs painfully, his words were muffled through his bandanna. Page nodded and they spun around trying to navigate through the group of Walkers with Daryl managing to bludgeon and shoot Walkers. Page defending them with her sword by the time they had a clearing on the path Daryl had told them to originally get on.

They all were soaked in Walker blood and organ debris which was good for Ghost. Page dismounted the horse and helped Daryl off to check on him he shrugged her away. “S’fine just rolled off probably like I said somethin’ with the timebox or something else just wore out on that thing.” Page stared at him and back to where the group of Walkers had been. “You just took a tuck and roll off a bike on a gravel road with Walker’s all around you and you just want me to go “Oh ok whatever? Shut up let me see.” She said sternly untying the bandanna on his face which had a good spot in it now soaked in blood. She got some water from her saddle bag and rinsed off the debris off his face and all over his hands. “Come on let’s find some shelter and get you cleaned up or your gonna get a bad infection in that cut. We gotta scrub those rocks out of your hands anything else hamburger meat?” She asked lifting his shirt up as he pushed her hands away when she looked at his back “Daryl stop I’ve already seen them.” He sighed and felt her hand lift his shirt up feeling her eyes on his back on those scars but his shirt came down as Page was in front of him, checking his front and ribs and her hand touched something cool, but Daryl pulled away. “Happy?” Page didn’t get a chance to see what it was she touched but nodded. “Sure.” She said simply and went back to her horse sliding back up on him offered her hand to him. It was almost a insult to injury as Daryl looked up biting his lip but then again he wanted to get to shelter fast so he could just get back to the school tomorrow. He took her hand as she lifted him half way up and he sat behind her on the horse and scowled for most of the ride but he relaxed as they were drawing nearer to the cul-desac on the little trial. Kids probably used to go from their houses to the lake by the farm or to the playground.

Both were silent for a very long time as Page just focused on getting them safe. She hoped if they found a house for the night they wouldn’t have any more trouble. More than normal with Walker’s at night it was wishful thinking usually. “So were you some kinda park ranger turned badass then?” Daryl asked as they rode breaking the silence. Page busted out laughing “Well that’s not fair.” She giggled “What’s not fair?” He said a bit defensively when she laughed at him.” Page shook her head amused never turning back to look at him. “I don’t know what you did before all this, and if I answer I still won’t know. So if I answer a question you have to answer one of mine. Of course I will ask you what you did before the world went to shit so unless you’re ready to answer- “Never mind” He cut her off shaking his head not ready for games yet.

Dusk. Page had found the cul-de-sac and lightning in the distant told both of them they better pick a house quickly. She moved a tired Ghost forward to the 4th house with a decent garage to hold the horse in for the time they would be there. She and Daryl hopped off and now was another point of time Page hated. Checking houses for hidden Walkers, well no one probably said this was fun, maybe those sick individuals that minds were lost now in this world. Daryl motioned her to wait and she sighed able to help him but waited as he checked the perimeter and came back around, nodding it was clear Page hopped off Ghost, and drew out her sword quietly nodding back to him. Opening the door quickly both spread out but not far hearing a screech and quickly a Walker by the kitchen was taken care of and Daryl had two more down, checking the whole house that seemed to be it. A family of 3 thankfully that was all. Page then threw the bodies outside and they both secured all the doors and Ghost was safely in the garage. She took the saddle of the sweaty horse and slid down the post of the two car garage hearing the thunder start now. She gathered herself up as the horse slowly cooled down after she walked him in a circle in the garage wiping him down with a towel she found. Cereal was the only thing Page found for Ghost to munch on not, exactly the best diet for a horse but it was substantial. She noticed a gallon of water in the garage and picked it up quickly and went to the bathroom grabbing first aid supplies. The house seemed to have been raided before but it seemed the looters only took what they could carry and there was no rubbing alcohol she would have to improvise. She needed to get those cuts on Daryl cleaned. He was raiding the cupboards and Page saw him eating pickled pigsfeet and she wrinkled her nose. “Oh come on I understand the squirrels, the boars and deer but that shit, are you serious?!” Daryl turned and ate another foot as the noise of the juices smacked on his lips and he sucked one of his fingers and shrugged “More for me then good luck finding somethin’” She opened the doors and found some Jiffypop and a deep cast iron pan and threw cardboard in the pot and lit it on fire adding some mulch she gathered from the school from her bag and held the Jiffypop in front of him like so. Putting it over the fire and smirked as it started popping “Mmmmm” She said sarcastically and let the fire still flicker in the pot then put her Jiffypop down popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth. “Get on the table” She said motioning to the island table. “I gotta take care of that gash and clean out your hands. Daryl looked to her for a second but hopped on the table and laid back. Page placed some water from the jug in a small pot from the kitchen adding salt to it. Then rummaged again through the cupboards and found a piece of garlic and took a knife from the drawers and chopped it up finely. “I don’t have rubbing alcohol so it will have to be salt water I’m sorry.” She said, soaking a kitchen towel in the steaming water now. Daryl nodded “S’ok I’ve had worse.” Page nodded and put the wet towel on his face. He squinted his eyes and hissed a bit only for a moment and she began getting the dried blood and debris off his gash to see how deep it was. “I think we can manage with a butterfly bandage and a gauze pad for now. Ok let me see your hands.” She took the torn shirt off them as it was already sticking to his skin, they were beat up picking the stones out of them could take hours, but it had to be done. She guided his hands into the warm pot she had taken it off the pot and the fire had burned down now. She set the pot in the cast iron kettle to keep the water warm now. Daryl jerked only a moment biting his lips as he felt Pages fingers rubbing something on his cut smelling her hands he looked at her “Garlic?” she nodded. “Yes it will kill the bad bacteria and keep out infection it’s the best I could do for now I learned this in medical book back home when I was going to school for Vet Assisting. “I knew a guy you’d really would have liked ya know?.” He said a bit sadly looking away then like he shouldn't have mentioned it. Page took his hands out of the water and patted them dry so she could start picking the stones out. “The farmer? Your blonde friend? Um Beth? Her dad? Yea I heard about him a lot actually. Rick kinda said the same thing when we have talked, and Carol. All of them said I’d get along with him really well, sounds like he was a great man.” She left it at that sensing Daryl had emotions that he probably didn't want to talk about to her on that subject.

She was partially right as he held his hands out for her as she lit a candle for light and sat down on a chair getting tweezers out and began picking out the dug in stones. Lighting lit up the house many times as thunder vibrated the walls making Page look up a few times from her work. Deciding to break the silence again she shifted in her seat and grinned “I was 10 years old and remember crashing my bike so bad. I ate gravel like you did, and I remember being in the ER and had a stone like this ironically in the same spot.” Daryl looked down at her working as she patted his palm with gauze to get the blood that came to the surface out of the way and suddenly he felt her grab the stone and yank it out cursing under his breath. “Yea..” he grunted “What happened then?” He then saw a needle and thread and shook his head “I got three stitches..” Daryl wasn’t afraid and looked at her fingers holding the needle. “Better sew it straight then.” Was all he said but that grin again tugged at his face.

Midnight. The rain was still pouring out and Page had cleaned out Daryl’s cuts and gave him just a few stitches on his one hand and wrapped them in bandages for the night. Daryl found a bed and collapsed in it. It was the most decent bed he had laid in for a long time. He didn’t heard Page move to a bedroom and for a while he just rested, but after a few hours of his conscious fighting him he sighed and got out of the bed he longed for and found her in a hallway idoly toying with a spring door stop. That explained the annoying sound he kept hearing while he was trying to sleep. Again the sound of it that “Booiing, thud thud thud” He noticed a bottle of wine by her foot and checked it. Empty. She still wasn’t asleep. “Page?” he said lowly everybody had their vices but he didn’t take her as one with a drinking problem, or so he thought. She looked up slowly and sighed “Sorry I just wanted some sleep was hoping this would help.” Daryl slowly sat down by her “Yea I know. I ain’t gonna judge you.” He smirked a bit “Not for some damn ‘ol bottle of cheap ass wine anyways.” Page chuckled and rested her head against the wall her eyelids a bit heavy but no relief in sight. “I promise I’m not an alcoholic..” She said her eyes half closed the wine making her slightly loopy. Daryl laughed setting the bottle aside “Over one bottle of wine what you so worried about?” He said a bit amused watching Page rub her tired eyes smearing some of her homemade eyeliner. “Because when I drink wine I like to drink Tequila.” She stated almost seriously and looked dead in his eyes but then snickered amused at her own statement. “Ok I’ll leave you alone now maybe find something to help me sleep, you need anything a drink?” Daryl shook his head he wouldn’t go through that again. “Nah I’m not the nicest drunk. I’m sorta a dick when I drink.” Page stared at him and nodded quickly. “Yea that’s not a good idea then is it? I had a boyfriend didn’t take Whiskey to well.” She said without realizing she just told him she possibly was abused in her past. Daryl caught it very quick and got up to followed her to the kitchen as she looked for something else to drink finding some aged brandy the looters overlooked. “That’s what those marks on your side and neck from?” Fuck. He shouldn’t have been so forward because now she glared at him, just like he would have if someone asked him about the ones on his back. Now he was in a situation. “I will tell you only if you tell me about yours” He knew it.

Daryl sighed and slid on a chair rubbing his temples in a small circle and poured himself a small shot of the brandy and threw it back and spun his glass on the table. Running a finger over his goatee, thinking of how to put into words of his shitty childhood to her. “My dad, smoked a lot, drank a lot, used to shoot guns off in the house when we was kids, first it was Merle takin’ the beating’s but when he vanished when I was young, God knows where too probably getting wasted, in Juvi or just MIA. Was me didn’t matter what I did, I was nothin’ to him asides from something to yell or shoot at, or lash his belt against when he had to many.” Daryl looked at her expression then he wasn’t as bad explaining this anymore since he had before when he and Beth were in this similar situation. He knew when to limit himself on the drinking the Brandy was enough for him. He slid his glass towards her and poured her a drink. He didn’t want her pity or for her to say she was “sorry for all the pain he suffered”. She wanted an answer and he gave her the shortest version of what he went through. Page gladly took the glass and drank it quickly. Brandy wasn’t exactly her type but she’d take it and cleared her throat after the warm liquid warmed her throat. It was her turn now. “I can’t say I can hold a candle towards what you went through. But. I got myself mixed up with this one guy. Whole tired of being lonely deal, had the blinders over my eyes. He was crazy to begin with I suppose, but he showed me attention and I was happy with that , I was about 20 maybe. I hadn’t had my experiences with shitty boyfriends so I couldn’t have spotted one to know one because well, hadn’t had many long term relationships. We had a best friend and he died suddenly and both of us took it badly and I broke off our engagement but I didn’t want to lose the only thing I had living connected to my best friend. So I gave him another chance. Stupidly let him back in my house to live. He quit his job and we both had a bad habit of drinking. I could manage my liquor better than him, he got mean on whiskey instigating fights he’d always get in my face when he drank whiskey. Called me worthless. “No man ever want me beside him he should have never got back with me Etc. Etc.” Well one night he got in my face again and I just had it. I used to get beat a lot in school for being different and it triggered something in me, just fight or flight I guess. I just remember me grabbing him by that damn greasy long hair of his and smashing his face against that nasty countertop pattern I hated in that house” She chuckled a bit pouring herself another and just stared at Daryl who was listening to her he seemed agitated by some of what he heard but he nodded. “Well I didn’t realize I left a steak knife out on the counter and he grabbed it and sunk it in my shoulder but it didn’t go to deep, damn thing was dull as hell and I remember he had me kinda like in a choke hold and his knee in my back. The vacuum was there on the floor and I grabbed the cord and shoved him off and just remember wrapping it around his neck, just doing everything I could to get him to stop breathing for a second and get off me. I don’t know how my side got cut really, probably just in the fight and he turned blue then I freaked out and let him go. I said you get your shit for a night and never come back here you press charges I will walk to the police station right next door and show them my shoulder. Out of the two of us I came out on top. Gathered up all his shit the next day in garbage bags and told him to pick it up but if he opened that door I have the police over in 2 seconds.” She looked down then and shrugged her knee bouncing nervously after she told him everything. She only told this to her best friends who were all dead now in Ohio. She seen them all die or turn or get shot by someone else.

Daryl took her glass then standing up and threw it at the kitchen wall as the glass shattered into many fragments , the wall stained brown with the Brandy. Her eyes went wide a bit as he just suddenly did that. Page wondered what the hell he was doing now. “This shit ain’t gonna help I know that.” Page sighed she didn’t get upset at him, she just watched him. She chuckled, actually understanding his actions and had a piece of paper and a pencil sketching something as Daryl paced around looking at him briefly every once in a while. “Your right I know wasn’t trying to get a pity party started or anything just explaining shit. You’d better go rest up clearly I’m not going to bed so I won’t bother you anymore.” Daryl turned back to look at her as he saw the paper and pencil and took a step closer “What’s that?” She covered it up almost childishly. “Nothing ..really. It’s nothing.” She said quickly, but rolled her eyes when he yanked it out from under her hands to see a sketch of him leaning in the doorframe. His back turned to her his arms crossed and the detail of the embroidery on his vest is what she focused on before he grabbed it. “You just do that while I was standin’ there?” He asked surprised. Page shrugged “I sorta seen you do it a lot and I had it started since we’ve got here, and I was trying to work on it more without you noticing. Apparently I failed epically on that part.” He gave it back to her

“Why me?” She took his hand then “You’re a story, a book that refuses to be read. So all it has is pictures and rough drafts, but there are similar like it. If anything were to survive in this world, maybe one day someone can find these. Not that our lives will matter, but maybe someone like me in another life somewhere will see it. Try to figure out who you were, because they will never find that book on you so only their imaginations can make up what we, or you have been through.”

Daryl was trying to gather what all she had said, not sure about it all. It was farfetched but the way she said it. How softly and genuine it was and felt. That’s what he liked. He knew it wasn’t a bunch of bullshit-fake hope nonsense. It was real. He didn’t pull away either when she grabbed his hand as Page noticed. “Can I ask you another question?” Daryl stared at her then their hands and back up to her “Mhmm” She thought about it carefully in her head first.

 

“Do you regret that time in the woods with me?”


	8. Georgia Storms, Southern Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl answer's Page's question, and then some. As the storms force force both of them to keep shelter overnight. Daryl is slowly finding himself more and more comfortable with her not afraid of telling her things about his past that no one else knows. His loyalty slowly starts to become stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning Enjoy You devil's you!

That was a deep question; One Daryl may not be able to answer in the best way possible. Page began to feel his fingertips sweat slightly as he nervously thought in his mind how to answer. Daryl never had good luck with women. Ever. He just never had a figure to show him how to treat a lady well in his life. He had to learn by trial and error throughout his life. Slowly he shook his head and looked up to her not letting his narrow eyes meet hers entirely for a few minutes He mustered up the courage to stare her straight in those pale green ones of hers. “Do you?”

 

Her lips curled into a smile as green eyes seemed to have more life in them now. She smiled as Daryl noticed and she shook her head smiling a bit more widely now. “I was afraid I was perhaps to forward and seemed desperate when it happened and felt bad about it later, but I don’t now anymore, in this world we live in now it’s something good to think about at night. Especially when you have insomnia.” Page chuckled smiling slightly, then felt his hand around hers, finally acknowledge hers. He slowly wrapped his bandaged palm then around hers giving it a light squeeze. His eyes never left hers, which made her look away. She never was good with eye contact which was part of her problem a lot. Daryl’s keen observant skills already quickly noted this. His other bandaged hand took her chin and lifted it up as his thumb rubbed off some dirt and dried blood from earlier that day. “Hey.” He whispered to her so she’d look at him and she couldn’t help to smile when she saw that devilish smirk play at his lips. It made her happy when he smiled, since he didn’t do it very often. Noticing he did it usually around her.

 

Page slowly felt him pull her towards him by her hand as she helped follow his movements to sit on his lap. She quickly wrapped her arms around him tightly, as if she needed to cling to him just for a second and sighed feeling him tense up then relax very slowly. He wrapped his arms around her waist settling his head on her chest and shoulders. Daryl just closed his eyes breathing in deeply, both needing just that innocent human contact for a little bit. Page had to hold back tears just wanting to release her emotions but she didn’t. Since it all happened she didn’t want to do that anymore. Carol told her she couldn’t or shouldn’t do that anymore she had to be strong.

 

She was strong, more than Carol knew about. But feeling close to Daryl just made her feel safe. Even if they went out there tomorrow and were slaughtered by whatever came their way, she could just hold him and know that this moment in time he’d have her back. She didn’t have to look over it tonight. Daryl then pulled away still that smirk on his lips. He rose up suddenly, his crash today not hindering him in the least right now. Smirking as he walked with Page and sat her on the same island she cleaned his wounds out earlier today. He just plopped her down, causing her to chuckle pushing himself close to her. Daryl then felt Page jump up against him as a loud crack of thunder came rolling in. Another storm was starting in again, making him grin against her cheek. “Storms scare ya?” He asked looking down to her legs placing a hand on her thigh caressing it slowly feeing her lips grin against his cheek, as she rubbed her forehead against his. “No, actually I love them, just forgot all about it recently when you placed me here.” She whispered lowly against his face. Hearing his chuckle rumble in his chest, she allowed her hands to slide under his jacket and flannel shirt to feel it more closely. Daryl jumped a bit and grinned as her hands were chilly; he then took his fingertips and tilted her chin up to him before wrapping them in her hair. He finally pressed his lips fully to hers pushing his tongue deep past her lips tasting the Brandy. Feeling her tongue meet his, it just increased into a frenzied war over each other’s mouth.

 

Both knew by then now, how much sexual tension they actually did have between them since that time in the woods. Daryl only let her go just to grab her by the rear and lift her up again walking them to the wall. He quickly pushed and kept her there with a knee to assault her throat causing small moans with his tongue, as it grazed the sensitive areas he still remembered. Daryl had about enough of the bandage on his hand now. Bringing it to his mouth, he yanked off the barrier that kept him from feeling her skin with his teeth, and threw the disheveled gauze on the floor with a breath. His narrow eyes dead on hers again, like a wolf, and he slowly slid off her jacket and then a strap from her tank top to expose her pale skin. Page felt Daryl’s tongue now assaulting the hollow of her throat. When lighting lit up the sky, it made her gasp as she saw the shadow of them play against the wall. Biting her lip at the visual, some inner voyeur in her was getting off at the shadows of them molded together. So much in fact, it made goose bumps go down her legs and up her spine. Page’s hands then slowly snaked around Daryl’s back and shot down his jeans to give his ass a good squeeze playfully. Daryl’s reaction caused her to giggle then moan when he first started. He then raised his head back up, and even with the dim light she could still see those blue eyes shine at her with passion yet lust filled now. He gingerly shed his jacket, vest and shirt revealing his sculpted torso again, while also keeping Page against the wall with his knee. He then helped her along with her tank, she could look at those arms and abs as long as she lived. Page smirked sideways coyly when she felt his gaze go down, and saw him grin. Both caught looking at each other’s bodies again like trees.

 

 

“Can I just say where the fuck where you before the world went to shit?” Page sighed rolling her hands over his shoulders and in his hair, kissing down his neck nipping at pecks playfully. He grunted and drew closer again, until his breath was felt on her lips. Cigarettes and the Brandy, she could smell and almost taste now. Nipping on her ear bringing her hands to rest above her head lightly;

 

“Ain’t never been outta Georgia.” He said huskily before he let her hands go and fell down to one knee planting harsh kisses down her stomach, ribs then hips. As he got to the waistline of her jeans, he yanked the button open quickly undoing the zipper pulling them down. She kicked her boots off and helped him kick out of her jeans noticing he took her panties right along with her jeans. Page had to grin at that. Always curious and growing excited and always keeping tabs on him as well. She pouted when she couldn’t see too well to see if the bulge in his pants had grown. Daryl knew what she was thinking, and chuckled as he caught the shadow of her the candle light as it lit up movements of her face. Watching it look down between his legs. “Trust me girl.” He teased. Page could be sly back “I just want to make sure myself.” She quickly had his cock in her hand squeezing it over the material. Kneeling down to get a better angle, showing him she liked some power as well. Her squeeze wasn’t in a hurtful way, very far from it as she caressed the bulge now in his pants grinning as feelt a tiny bit of dampness there. Daryl leaned into her hand letting a low deep breath out before he tilted his head grinning. “Satisfied?” Page stood back up slowly unbuttoning his jeans, circling one of her nails across his flat stomach, watching the muscles move under her movements. “Maybe.” she smiled and started to guide him towards the living room but he caught on and picked her up quickly grinning. “Naw aw you ain’t cornering me tonight girl.” She grunted as Daryl slung her over his broad shoulders and laughed then and slapped his rear-end many times as he took her up the steps before just going limp giving up. Daryl found the master bedroom taking off the dusty layer of the first set of sheets and tossing it on the floor before slinging Page underneath him. Her hands instantly yanked his shoulders and body over her as he closed the distance quickly letting his weight of his hips drop down fully. Although it pained him to do so he would have to resort to resting most of his body weight tonight on his arms and elbows due to that bad gash in his hand.

 

Page needed contact, and soon as she raised her hips quickly for anything again. Daryl knew the art of a good tease as he just put pressure back down on her eager hips with his. He also thoroughly enjoyed grinding his hips back down against hers to get friction between the material in his jeans causing him to groan as he felt his cock start to throb more now. Page could only whimper as his body weight kept her put against the bed. She just closed her eyes and let herself feel the dampness of Daryl’s lips against her skin now as he placed them against her throat, and shoulders. Trialing down the valley of her breasts now before he made her arch up as his lips closed around one round nipple. She felt the prickle of the end of his stiches against her other when he grasped her other palming it roughly before he switched over, groaning against ample curves. He teasingly captured the rounded flesh between his teeth chuckling as he heard her gasp. Daryl watched every reaction before he felt her take his hand now guiding it further down her body.

 

He rose up from Page to run his fingers through her hair moving it away from her face smiling. “Tell me what you want.” He said in that low tone that had Page wetter by the minute. Page had no idea what it was about his voice but it did many things to her. “You want the short list or the long list?” She grinned slyly. Daryl moved lower on her as his hands grabbed her behind the knees but he didn’t move until she told him. Page raised up motioning him to come closer so she could whisper in his ear playfully, and he did so. She suddenly grabbed him by the hair to catch him off guard making him groan out. Her hold wasn’t harsh but stern titling his head so her lips were by his ear, so much they caressed it when she started to speak.

 

“I want you to touch me in ways that will make me scream, I want you to taste me so much you can’t take it anymore. But then when you want to ravage me save the rough play for later, because I hope it feels like storming for a few days sweetheart.” She said in a low sultry tone before nipping the bottom of his ears. She than felt him shudder and yank her to the end of the bed quickly. Daryl didn’t know how to feel about her take control over him that way, but he rather enjoyed it for that moment. He never met a woman so straight forward, her words alone were something else. Maybe it was something he could get used to. Daryl obliged her now, he asked and she answered feeding his lust and his arousal now. He then trialed his fingers between her thighs and legs as felt the heat and dampness coming from between her legs. He circled a finger between her and up to her clit rolling his two fingers over it as he felt her body quiver. Daryl rested his chin on her knee and slipped two fingers in slowly before he placed kisses along her leg before closing his lips around hers. Tongues waged war again in a lustful battle again. His mouth muffled her moans as his fingers picked up working to set out a quick pace to slicken her up even more. He then roughly hooked his fingers up and pushed his palm down on her. “Oh shit..” She sighed as she broke his hardened kiss, but couldn’t help to rock her hips now to his fingers grinding down as he felt her walls clench around him. He kept them there, still rocking them up and in to her. Page couldn’t help herself she gripped the top of his hand that was moving inside her needing more now but Daryl still kept going.

 

 

“Hey you told me to make ya scream just doin’ this first, I’m just listin’ to what ya said.” He chided smartly as he batted her hand away then jerked it in to prove his point, grunting making her shout out. “Fuck I know what I said damnit!” She panted. “And you’re doing a marvelous job at it.” She grinned knowing he wasn’t satisfied yet until he made her scream.

 

Daryl then lowered himself and settled between her legs now removing his fingers slowly only to quickly replace them with his agile tongue. Page’s legs quivered instantly, the stubble on his jaw tickling her thighs but it added to the sensation. She wouldn’t have taken Daryl for a man that would enjoy this sort of thing and doing it to a woman. On the contrary, he really was enjoying himself. He knew exactly where to hit and lick her because all she could do was wiggle herself up more and more to his tongue and grip the sheets whimpering his name and other things to him under her breath with moans and pants. Her head shot clear back when Daryl raised and slipped his fingers to the last knuckle and quickly put his mouth over her clit and sucked hard. He then felt her tighten hard around his fingers. “Jesus Christ Daryl!” She gasped seizing his shoulders her legs quaking around him before he hooked his fingers up one final time and felt her climax soaking his fingers.

 

 

Daryl slowly let her go and watched her body tremble as he took in heavy deep breaths as well. His jeans were more than uncomfortable now, being as he had layered them now as it was colder. It was a blessing and a curse right now but he needed to get them off. He let Page recover as he got out of them and helped her back on the bed wrapping his arms around her. Granted he wanted to dive into this like wild hogs in the mud after it rained. Part of him didn’t mind to give her what she had asked for. Page curled up to him and brought Daryl over her not wasting any time and grinned up at him tracing her finger along the outline of his goatee, then running a finger over the cut. “Wow no man has ever got me off just that way.” Daryl raised a brow curiously. “Oh yea? That why you asked me ta’ do it?” She shrugged. “I wasn’t disappointed now was I?” She said grinning evilly.

 

 

Her hands then felt something cool by his chest making raise a brow. Her fingers fumbled around the chord it was strung to. “You actually wore it?” Page was surprised running her thumbs along the angel wings she carved for him. Daryl looked down and grabbed it and looked to her. “Nobody ever gave me something for no reason at all.” He said simply and shrugged. Her face grew somber as both looked to each other for a short moment. Daryl then finally settled his hips between her legs unable to restrain himself any more. He never took his eyes off her and lifted her leg slightly, pushing himself fully in as Page’s leg automatically wrapped and intertwined with his. Daryl eased himself back up on one elbow while his hand with the gash rested on Page’s thigh as he began as she requested. Moving slow and giving her more attention than just senseless fucking which is what he would have opted for. He really wasn’t a romantic kind of guy, but he knew enough not to treat a woman like a piece of shit either. Last thing he wanted to do was to be a dick and make her cry after she risked her life to save him more than once now.

 

 

Page was about to ask Daryl if he was ok like this, feeling that she made him a bit to awkward maybe, but he pushed all doubts from her head when he began trialing his hand over what he could touch on her body. He moved steady inside her, all that was heard now was the heavy rain , distant thunder, their heavy breathing and the bed creaking against their movements. Daryl seemed to be fine now as he squeezed her leg a bit harder now as a sheen of sweat started to show in the flashes of lightning that struck from his control he was showing. He was divinely thankful when he felt Page’s hand snake along his back trying not to flinch. She touched his scars, feeling her hand caress each one before it lowered to his lower back and pushed down on him urging him to go faster. That was all the incentive Daryl needed before he yanked her up by the arms and made her straddle him as he sat back on his knees. Wrapping his arms tight around her he started rocking into her, grunting with each moan she let out before he felt her nails on his back shouting out. “Fuck girl!” He hissed out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Page stopped suddenly. “Sorry!” She panted quickly trying to cower a bit but he held her up right keeping her hips in place still rocking in her. Daryl shook his head “S’ok didn’t hurt me, ya just surprised me thought we were playin’ nice.” Page could only grin. “Did it feel good?” Daryl looked to her and both felt then the animalistic surge just hit them.

 

 

Daryl answered her by yanking her up and crashed her body against the wall, the movement causing a lamp to fall. Page cried out in ecstasy as he began pumping in her. The smell of the heavy rains now from the drafty window, his sweat and the general smell that was Daryl to her started to hit her nose now which was just very exciting, yet soothing. His movements had her hitching up against the wall many times as it made her breasts bounce in time with the now erratic movement of his hips thrusting in her. Daryl yelled out again as he felt the sting of her nails on back again but she avoided the scars thankfully. Page gripped him fully around his waist with her legs and on him pushing back and met his pace equally. Daryl could then feel his hair being pulled kicking him into over drive now. “Fuck I’m gonna cum!” they both said almost in unison Daryl tried his best to stave his off until Page came first. He let her rock her hips now fully against him keeping her up against the wall jerking to her before he gritted his teeth feeling her tighten completely on his cock before he hit the wall as she screamed as she came writhing many times against him. “Fuck Page!..” He could only say through gritted teeth fuck how he hated this part. He forced himself and her to the bed and groaned with displeasure as he quickly had to pull away from her. “Wait!” her hand grabbing his before he went to finish the job. She didn’t want him to feel any kind of embarrassment. “You took care of me come on now.” She quickly said and quickly her lips were over his throbbing cock in no second flat. Daryl would never get used to that, he frankly didn’t give two shits if he didn’t. “Oh shit..shit!” He gasped gripping her hair before his head slammed back on the bed. Watching her head bob up and down, as she made him cum. He felt her still over him her lips moving up and down until he started to relax feeling her swallow hard on him.

 

He only heard her necklaces she usually had tucked in her shirt jingle. She then lay beside him as they both had to catch their breath. Page took in the sight of him whenever the lighting flashed his hair clung to his face in slight curls at the ends, and he had his eyes halfway closed panting heavy as his arms relaxed his injured hand lay over his hips. “Your beautiful.” She said, Daryl opened his eyes and watched her. “Ain’t no women ever say that about me.” He admitted. Page chuckled. “Ain’t no women able to see what I can see then.” She said back using his accent only for him to grin feeling him tussle her hair playfully, before he laid back sighing. Daryl let Page come close to him and didn’t mind when she laid her head on his chest. It was probably in the early hours of morning now. Page may have got her wish because the rain hadn’t subsided but when it did, it sure make it harder for them to get back to the school especially for her horse. Daryl sighed trying to put those thoughts out of his head right now and just try to get some shut eye. He had a bed to actually sleep on probably wouldn’t have another one for a very long time and a women who seemed to be alright with him. He wouldn’t complain tonight

 

He quickly picked up the change of Page’s breathing and wrapped his arm around her pulling the sheets up. She either gave out finally or something but Daryl slid himself down slowly in the bed, her arms tight around his waist. He felt her tighten up and jump slightly in her sleep before he squeezed her shoulders. “S’ok just me movin’ get some rest.” He understood and let her relax again this time his hand absentmindedly rubbed her back when he saw how timid she got to the slightest movement in her half asleep state. It was something everybody could understand but few who could fully grasp what pain a soul could go through before the world went to shit.  
He just let her keep them there closing his eyes and would sleep a few hours before he would automatically get up with the sun. Even if the rain still poured he’d keep watch over her.


	9. Riders on the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Page and Daryl head back to the school where they encounter Joe and his group of Clamiers. Daryl learns there is past history with Page and the Claimers that is very dark and twisted and Page shows Daryl she is a woman of very strong courage and sacrifice. Daryl takes Page to her first Council
> 
> *attempted rape warning*

“There’s a killer on the road, His brain is squirmin’ like a toad Take a long holiday Let your children play If ya give this man a ride  
Sweet memory will die Killer on the road.”

 

The next morning. Like clockwork Daryl was up with the sun, easing his body up lightly as Page rested still asleep by him. The sun was shining through the windows dimly which meant it would be slightly overcast, but they would probably be ok to head back to the school. Daryl looked down to Page’s bare shoulders as his eyes scanned the colorful tattoos that shown through her messy faded hair. He was a bit torn now to stay here for a few more days just to get away from everyone and see how they make out here, but then the loyalty in him said it be best for her to get back to the school. He let Page sleep in a bit and got out of bed silently, a night in a real bed did his body wonders although it took him a while to fall asleep, not used to having something that soft anymore. It was damp and chilly that morning so he’d figured he’d try to see if he could catch anything so they have something in their stomachs before they head out. Daryl glanced back to Page one more time as he put his jacket and vest on. He debated then turning to leave for a second then looking back clearing his throat before he slowly reached a hand almost nervously and touched Page’s shoulder. “Hey..” he whispered waiting for her to jump but she just sighed and turned around already waking up herself. “Yea?” she rubbed her eyes looking at him seeing he was dressed not phased by it. “Goin’ ta find something for us I’ll be back in a bit figured I tell ya..” He said putting his head down at the end of the sentence shyly almost. Page nodded if he didn’t she wouldn’t have panicked either, she was smart enough to know that’s probably what he was doing. “Sure, thank you for telling me I will try to find stuff around here too, we always got Jiffypop if you don’t have any luck.” She joked wrapping the blankets around her as she felt the cool air finally yawning. Daryl grinned but nodded and handed her his bag from their run at the general store so she could find something useful for when he’d come back. Squeezing his hand before he took off and she got dressed to warm up and made a small fire in the fireplace in the living room with the money Daryl took at the general store, various cardboard boxes then broke some legs off some furniture.

The next morning. Like clockwork Daryl was up with the sun, easing his body up lightly as Page rested still asleep by him. The sun was shining through the windows dimly which meant it would be slightly overcast, but they would probably be ok to head back to the school. Daryl looked down to Page’s bare shoulders as his eyes scanned the colorful tattoos that shown through her messy faded hair. He was a bit torn now to stay here for a few more days just to get away from everyone and see how they make out here, but then the loyalty in him said it be best for her to get back to the school. He let Page sleep in a bit and got out of bed silently, a night in a real bed did his body wonders although it took him a while to fall asleep, not used to having something that soft anymore. It was damp and chilly that morning so he’d figured he’d try to see if he could catch anything so they have something in their stomachs before they head out. Daryl glanced back to Page one more time as he put his jacket and vest on. He debated then turning to leave for a second then looking back clearing his throat before he slowly reached a hand almost nervously and touched Page’s shoulder. “Hey..” he whispered waiting for her to jump but she just sighed and turned around already waking up herself. “Yea?” she rubbed her eyes looking at him seeing he was dressed not phased by it. “Goin’ ta find something for us I’ll be back in a bit figured I tell ya..” He said putting his head down at the end of the sentence shyly almost. Page nodded if he didn’t she wouldn’t have panicked either, she was smart enough to know that’s probably what he was doing. “Sure, thank you for telling me I will try to find stuff around here too, we always got Jiffypop if you don’t have any luck.” She joked wrapping the blankets around her as she felt the cool air finally yawning. Daryl grinned but nodded and handed her his bag from their run at the general store so she could find something useful for when he’d come back. Squeezing his hand before he took off and she got dressed to warm up and made a small fire in the fireplace in the living room with the money Daryl took at the general store, various cardboard boxes then broke some legs off some furniture.

While tracking and hunting Daryl gathered himself up about last night, but all he could think about was how amazing it did actually feel for once. So much, he had to stop and gather his thoughts up again and focus on the task at hand, as he tracked some small game for them to eat quickly and head out. He had two rabbits for them, one for each. He skinned them there so he didn’t leave a trail to the house and shoved them in another plastic bag and headed back to the house. While heading back to help Page pack up and cook the rabbits, Daryl noticed something amiss there in the woods. Kneeling down he examined the ground on some burrs and thorns he saw fresh clothing and footprints. Daryl didn’t like this, it could possibly be a threat, and right now he just wanted to get them safe back to the school then they could discuss taking in groups again if that was an idea anymore.

Page was in the garage now cleaning out Ghost’s hooves and she shoved some brushes in her saddlebags to take back to the school. She was very calm that morning as she brushed Ghost out always humming to him as usual. The rags were drying up but they would be doable IF it didn’t rain on them. She’d just take a easy Walker down and dip them in quickly if she had to along the way. Hearing the doors open she continued getting Ghost ready for the journey back home. Daryl came in and she saw something in his face and stopped brushing. “Run into any trouble out there?” He shook his head “No but we best get movin’ soon, found some other footprints out there didn’t recognize them. Best not to run into anythin’ on our way back they probably already know about this place.” Understanding completely she got her things and loaded the bag on Ghost. Looks like they would have to eat later.

Page let Daryl ride up front on Ghost but they would have to give him a break every once in a while, they had traveled further than expected from the school due to Daryl’s crash and the herd of Walker’s the other day. Page kept a look out for Walkers for Daryl but they were making good time. So she held onto him her hands around his waist squeezing it once in a while a bit more tighter, just to see what he’d do making him glance back a few times but say nothing, which made her chuckle. He grinned now because she chuckled ‘What’s so funny now?” She shrugged “My mind works weird,-“ Yea..I noticed” Daryl shot back quickly. Actually attempting his shot at being humorous, Page actually laughed at his quick cutoff . “Very good he does have a sense of humor. Anyways like I was saying, my mind works weird, you ever seen movies or read in books where in the happily ever-after shit. Where the girl gets the guy and they ride off in the sunset on a horse?” Daryl shrugged “I didn’t do much readin’ in my time, but yea I know what ya mean. What’s this gotta do with that?” Putting out her hand to the sun dramatically as they were heading towards it she stated “Oh but it’s so perfect! It may not be a sunset but I’m on a fine steed, who smells like rotted flesh, the chance of impending doom and sudden death biting at our heels. But I have my handsome archer prince to protect me from woes and worries that come along our way in this cold dark wasteland of eternity that we now call our home.” She said with dark humor and sarcasm.

Daryl just smiled and shook his head he tried to guide Ghost on paths that were not badly mudded up from the storms. “So, were you always this odd?” he asked glancing back grinning to her making her laugh “Oh yes very much so, but I know you like it or don’t mind because you’re a guy who would have ignored me tenfold or stabbed me if I annoyed you in the beginning. That and you’d never share the auto shop with me and Ghost either. I know how men get with stuff, I’m sorry about your bike.” She said honestly. Daryl sighed thinking about that incident now. “It was my brothers.” Page fell quiet then understanding until Daryl’s voice broke her form it silences. “Hey Page? I don’t get it but it works whatever you do to keep goin on ya know?” She smiled “Eh it’s just because I’ve seen my fair share of darker days, and I made a vow to someone I’d never stop smiling.”

With that being said it’s all Daryl needed to hear. He got it. Maybe Page was right, maybe they weren’t that far from being cut from the same mold. Daryl was soon shaken from his wondering thoughts when Ghost started throwing his head up for no reason and chewing on his bit. Page’s hands quickly shot out by Daryl’s and he let her take control. “Steady..” She said to the horse.” Sliding off , Daryl knew himself to trust an animal’s instincts when they get uneasy, and from that hard lesson he learned on the farm on Nelly. Ghost still refused Page and pranced around nervously. “You see anything?” She called to Daryl before a bolt suddenly hit right in front of Ghost’s hooves causing him to rear up and dump Page hard on the ground. The horse took off with their run plundering’s and Page’s broadsword. Leaving her now only with her Airborne. Daryl ran fast towards Page when he heard the horse take off. He came in time just to see Page fly off and land on her back on her bow in the dust and mud. They were definitely spotted by a rogue group now. “Ya ok girl?” He asked bit worried as he helped her up slowly, taking the bow off her checking her head. Page nodded “Yea that wasn’t your bolt I’m assuming. We gotta get out of here for real now. Ghost knows his way back to the school or we will hopefully catch up to him later.” It was then they heard voices of other men now and Page moved closer to Daryl and she motioned to the tree and climbed up it to get a better look. Nodding when he saw she was up there, before he suddenly was rushed on by at least 6 or 7 men with weapons aimed at him. The leader of the group, a man in grey hair and beard eyed the crossbow Daryl had aimed at all of them. “Now a crossbow man, is always a crossbow man for the rest of his life.” Came the leader advancing towards Daryl. Page had been watching in the tree above them. Silently pulling a bolt out of her quiver, she slowly nocked it in. “I’m claiming them wings there Joe I like them wings boy.” Said another man, as Daryl’s eyes narrowed at the man. She had to do something quick, or they take Daryl down with all 7 of them there.

Suddenly the man that had his eye on Daryl was screaming out holding his hand as a bolt was shot right through it. Taking that opportunity Daryl slammed the butt of his Hortan in another man’s face. The men then knew there was someone with him now. Page nocked another bolt in her bow and aimed for the leader’s Achilles tendon before she heard shouting by the tree she was perched up on. “It’s her Joe!! It’s that fucking cunt! From last time!” She sneered and hissed almost like at his words as the men had her treed like dogs weapons aimed at her. They had Daryl on his knees again with a muzzle aimed at his head. Jumping down from her tree Page never lowering her weapon. Then men resisted firing as Joe held his hand to motion them to resist fire. Daryl watched as the cool steel kept pressed to his temple, wondering what these men and Page had history with or did he dare ask.

“Claimed!” she said pointing to Daryl and the men sneered and looked to Joe apparently Page knew something on how to work with these men. An obese man pushed in front of her, his guts pushing her back but the eyeliner she wore over her eyes across the bridge of her nose made her even more threatening. She shoved her chest with not a care in the world what they would stare at, “back at ya,” like with her nose right in Lens face. Showing no fear with these men like she had been immune to their intimation. But why? Joe put himself between them now. “Now now , seem to me we have a situation now here don’t we?” “Pagie sweetheart as much as we missed you being around you did break the rules and left us all alone therefore “Claimin’ doesn’t apply to you anymore, rules are rules.” Page spit towards Joe on the ground still aiming her bow at them. Len got a sick grin now and she glanced towards Daryl. She was running out of time and options. “What do you want for him? I’ll barter” She suggested knowing damn well what the price would be. Daryl’s eyes widened and he started to get a sick feeling in his gut as he couldn’t believe what she was doing and hissed at her “No” Only to get her to snap “Shut up” to him. Daryl did catch her eyes following a rope that fell to the ground when Ghost ran off and nodded when Page caught his gaze. Len and Harley stepped forward with their nasty evil grins on their face. “What you think Joe? She’s offering it this time for this dumbfuck. Must mean a lot to this bitch.” Daryl looked up this time? He didn’t want to think about the others at this point in time his face grew redder by the minute at the words he heard them say to Page. Harley grabbed her bow out of her hand and Len put a knife to her throat but Page never faltered and just put her face up watching Joe with a stern disgusted scowl on her face. “Yeeea, this bitch done here and got her a man now shaking up playing house now.” Harley started laughing in amusement and yanked Page back by her hair and Len pointed his finger to Daryl “Just you wait boy this bitch is crazy, she ain’t nothing but a bunch of loose screws and piss’n vinegar. You’ll see she’s only good for one thing.” Page’s eyes grew dark as they spoke and waited until Len got close and snap kicked him right in the groin as he went to go in for a free grope, he should have known better but his fat ass couldn’t move fast enough for her reflexes. Len’s breath left his lungs. There was a reason why Page studded her boots in the front with spikes. “Aww Len sweetie you’ll have to do better than that.” She cooed at him as he dropped to the ground holding his swelling ‘nads and dick now. That action got her legs swept and on her knees and she grunted as Harley bound her hands holding them behind her back. “Check her mouth she probably has a razor hid under her tongue before you dumbasses go shoving your damn dicks in it.” Joe said and knelt to Page squeezing her mouth open hard enough to produce what he was looking for as she spit out something shiny in his hand, getting and extra splash in the face from her. Joe growled having enough and let the boys have her. “A barter for a barter this time Page but next time I’m taking you and them wings no rules. You guys hurry your shit up before the freaks start coming.”

Page knew Joe was going to follow them later so might as well keep the boys busy until he got bored and decided to go to the warehouse without them. Len and Harely ripped her jacket and tank off easily and she just looked to the side away from Daryl wishing she could just tell him to stop freaking out. She could hear Daryl yelling at them but it only got him hit many times with the butt of the muzzle by Lou.

He hated this, this was the one thing he knew would eventually happen in this time now , but he expected to see some women he didn’t know getting gang raped and maybe trying to get her rescued. What would Carol think if she found out he just stood there like a pussy on his knees? Watching as a girl that Carol took in like another daughter got raped by 3 different men, and he did jack shit? What would Rick think? He had to think now he was slowly seeing the madness in Page’s plan even though she had to sacrifice her body for it. Lou was lowering the muzzle. The sick fuck. Daryl heard him step away unzipping his pants. The bastard was gonna go watch and jerk himself off to the two of those fuckers forcing themselves on her. The rope. He remembered the rope and realized why Page made him look at the rope she was purposely offering herself so Daryl could get the rope and whatever else and take a few of them out. He grabbed his Hortan again but Len realized what was going on but it was too late as an arrow struck down in his thigh , and before Harley could react Page whistled to Daryl and he yanked on the rope and tripped up Lou and Harley to ground them. Grabbing Daryl’s Gemini from his sheath, she quickly slit Lou’s throat as it gurgled and sputtered across her now bare and newly bruised breasts. That left Harley and Daryl had him in his crosshairs and Page was next to him. Daryl was shaking so hard with adrenaline now his face stern and the scowl was almost engraving itself in his face now at Harley. Page spit whatever was in her mouth at Harley’s feet and went to Harley with the Gemini to his face down to his groin “Oh shit..” He whimpered now he demur suddenly changed, he actually seemed afraid of Page, for reasons Daryl could only assume. “I ain’t even gonna waste a bolt on you or let him” She motioned to Daryl with the Gemini. “You ain’t worth it.” Stabbing his thigh quickly, as Harley had no way of defending himself. He cried out and fell and Daryl quickly kicked his knees out “Sheep go back to your twisted Shepard see if he will tend to you now that you are useless. Now it was her turn to grin wickedly. “That is if you get to him.”

Page walked away now and gathered all the weapons in a duffle bag and whistled high pitched and the reliving sound of hooves came to their aide. All the commotion was stirring Walkers now. Ghost had calmed down and with Page’s training he was taught to come back to that whistle only when situations like this happened.

She got her jacket and zipped it up since her bra and tank were ruined. “Motherfucker’s I liked that bra now I have to find a new one.” Throwing the torn garment down, Page hopped on Ghost. Daryl shook his head and got the bags when they were safe on a trial he watched Page silently on her horse. Her bow haltered on the saddle and she had her sword on the side of her right now for easy access. She braided her hair in certain parts for obvious reasons. She couldn’t comb it out until she took a shower so she’d just make do and get it out of her face. Daryl thought even with what happened, it was pretty on her. Like the hair the elves on that movie Tweaker liked to watch.

After maybe an hour of silence on the road Daryl cleared his throat as Page was out of character quiet now. Knowing what he was going to ask or say she sighed looking like she had prepared herself for this explanation before. “What you did back there, you shouldn’a never done it Page. I ain’t worth ever goin’ through that ever, shoulda just got out of there yourself. I would have done fine on my own.” Stopping Ghost for a moment she looked to Daryl. “Whose to say I’m any better? You don’t know those men. Joe is a sick man he would have talked you into joining the group like he did me and in the end you get used and forced to do things you don’t want to do that are immoral even in the world that it is today, and if you don’t follow the rules? You see what one of the prices is, and they are not picky when it comes to what they can stick their dicks in. I don’t fall apart because a group of men raped me anymore.” Page said a bit sternly but she was only proving she didn’t care about her past anymore. Yea it sucked but what were you going to do about it anymore? You had to keep going. Sliding Ghost now to give him a rest she saw how Daryl just shook his head. She saw how it messed with him as his muscles shook in tension seeing how she took them forcing themselves on her like that she knew deep down in his rough exterior he was a man of some value and she liked that because other than Rick she didn’t see men like that anymore.

Page drew closer to Daryl and ran her hand over his arms to try to stop them and himself from shaking, when he didn’t flinch away she slid her arms under his and drew herself close to him and rested her head under his chin and clung to him. “Life is just shit anymore” She chuckled against his chest but sighed as she smelled him again, cigarettes, dirt and the stale smell of sweat. It was almost a good smell to her anymore. His arms slowly wrapped around her comfortably to keep her tight against him. “Yea I know girl, but I gotta ask ya somthin’ though.” He said as he brushed back a stray hair off her dirty face. Page looked up nodding semi curious about his curiosity. “How’d you get out the first time and why’d he let you go again?”

It was a good question, she gave him that. Walking away from him and sat down in the high browning grass. It looked like it would be a long story, so Daryl sat next to her for now. His Hortan at the ready for Walkers. “It’s a long story we don’t have the time for the whole thing or I would tell you everything. I can you give you the abridged version. “I met Joe and his group when I was all on my own and when you have no one, everything sounds better with more people, but the rules they had, I didn’t like them at all. “Claiming” is just what it sounds like it’s basically like childsplay of “I saw it first”. She shook her head then. “It didn’t stop at food weapons, clothes or places to sleep, it went to people. When they found me I heard a guy yell “Claimed!” but for whatever reason the leader Joe told them to wait. They had a big argument that night, and I knew a guy that called it got killed. Daryl sat there still listening to her story with his eyes set on her and then scouting out around them but back to her nodding for her to go on. He could sense where this story was going and what kind of people these men were from the next few sentences and it made his gut churn and grit his teeth. His face showed nothing else but his attention on her story. “After a few weeks with them I started questioning the rules I didn’t have any part of “Claiming” the people and when they started doing horrible things more often I said I was leaving. I thought Joe just let me go but I knew deep down I’m a woman and I’m all these jackasses got so I best make my break at night. So I packed up what shit I had and made a break for it. Page sighed rubbing her neck and shrugged “Got caught and they threw me in a room for God knows how long. First few times I wanted one of them to just have their way with me and slit my throat and stab my skull and be done with it. It didn’t stop then I just made it miserable for them, that’s why Harley got all scared when he knew he was fucked. I got Harley a few times during his “visits”. They didn’t kill me or rough me up to much for some reason yet but I found out later why. I’ll get to that. Then I didn’t react at all so they got bored with me for awhile.” She watched Daryl take it all in and sighed “There’s a lot more but Joe never was in the gang rape he never took part in it so this is where I get from point A to point B he’s still a sick fuck I’ve seen him do other gang rapes but he never touched me I guess I reminded him of a daughter figure. I don’t know but I guess his boys didn’t listen to his orders. I was to be left to my own devices when I wanted to leave as some sort of sick game for later because they were going to put me on a trail that circled around back to the warehouse anyways and have me right back to Joe. “So how’d you get out?” Daryl then asked as Page shrugged “They must have found a new toy. I don’t know they stopped coming to the building they had me in and it was locked. They must have moved on but I wasn’t going to last a lot longer there thankfully, Walkers were stronger than the locks on the door I found a switchblade on one and when I spilt him open he gutted out all over me and the small group just ignored me. I’m sure I wasn’t pleasant smelling to begin with anyways.” Page chuckled and shrugged “I was lucky I guess that’s how I knew to gut them and cover Ghost in rags. I found him after Carol found me a few days later up a tree I killed a Walker took it’s clothes and just went up to the highest place and huddled on a tree limb and waited to rot there but there was Carol. She said she had a baby with her but she got separated with some people she met along the way and they had Judith.”

Daryl’s head snapped towards her now like why didn’t you say this before but why would she? She didn’t know the relation that well yet unless she did. Wouldn’t Rick have said anything? Maybe he hadn’t thinking the worst now of Little Ass Kicker.

“Baby? Wait what about the baby?” He pressured her now, Page saw the change in him like he snapped out of a zone he had been in for a long time “Judith” She said she saw the prison go down and found Judith but this was all before I came along and Judith is still out there along with a man named Nevan and a few others. We’ve looked for them for months now. I even tried to look for them scouting, but I don’t know even where to start. “Carol said she was the daughter of a frie- she your daughter?” Her eyes went wide now looking to Daryl. She thought he said he didn’t have any kids, or was it he just didn’t have a wife or girlfriend now? “No” he stated strongly to her so she wouldn’t look so pale. Daryl ran a hand through his hair and helped Page up c’on we gotta get back to the school an’ fast.” He wasn’t going to tell Page yet that Judith was Rick’s maybe he let Rick tell her it was his place anyways. Maybe there were reasons but he did need to tell Rick and Carl, Judith was alive they needed to have a council meeting. Page may have just the information they needed now to help Rick somehow and why Carol hadn’t said anything sooner.

“Sure thing Mr. Dixon.” She got up and Daryl stared at her darkly with a stern look and she paused brushing herself off and caught his look. “Too much?” she grinned. He pointed a finger at her. “Don’t do that again.” He stated sharply but grinned to let her know he wasn’t being an ass about it. They shared a quick chuckle, the school wasn’t much further now they make it by nightfall.  
____________________________________________________________________

 

We got to the school about an hour ago. Carol hugged me and knew something happened when I didn’t have the rest of my clothes. I reassured her it was alright and told her Daryl and I ran into some trouble, oh about 50 times along the way and that his bike was gone. I just wanted to get clean asking if the showers were up yet. Thankfully a few had started working with the generators. Cool but clean that’s all that mattered. I was finally rid of all the skum from Joe’s hoard of shitbags my hair however was very knotted up some tangles and knots were not coming out and conditioning treatments weren’t much of a commodity anymore. I always liked change so I took some scissors and my OTF and carefully layered and spiked it wildly. After hours of cutting carefully, and trying not to fuck it up to much, and still keeping most of it long. I shook my head out and grinned. I totally now looked like Nikki Sixx from Motely Crue now. Not that anyone here probably knew who he was but I did. I missed my friends, my pets. I missed my family. I missed listening to music at loud extreme volumes in my car with my friends. I missed playing gigs. What did all of that mean now? Jack –shit. I always wondered how I would handle being on my own. If I would survive, guess I’m doing fairly good since the world has ended. I was tired but I heard talks of a council meeting. I stayed out of it I was never one for politics. I hated it as it was, trying to fight and debate on moving on fighting for what I thought was a good idea to find the school. Turns out, it was holding up pretty well, but that’s what happens when other people are involved, I just liked doing what I want and not having to argue with fifteen hundred people to be honest but the world didn’t work that way now. I got them safe here so now I’m staying out of shit and keeping my nose out of everything. I only took to Daryl so easily because he was the first person since the world went to shit I didn’t feel awkward around, asides from Carol. I get vibes from people, call me crazy, call it whatever. I just know when I can relate to some folks and when I have nothing to say or talk about to a person, or when their complete and totally idiots, or when they can’t be trusted at all. It’s got me this far right?

I never wanted Daryl to see what he saw today. Even in a world that it is today it’s still not right but these kinds of people existed before the world was the way it is now. The Turn just gave them an excuse to be free range monsters of what they already were and for some it just changes people. Monsters are real and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win. It’s a thought that never leaves my head anymore. In this world we live in now it’s hard to tell who was the monster before and who was the poor bastard that just succumbed to it all and gave up and decided to be a follower, a sheep. I choose to win and I choose to fight for what I cannot say. I saw the question even written all over Daryl’s eyes why I keep going on why we all keep going on. I spoke about this once in a short conversation with Rick, I like him.

Let me describe Rick to you from my perspective; I think he’s handsome for his age, but I know the man has seen and done things that all of us here probably can’t hold a candle to and it shows on the approaching lines of his face. His tired blue eyes are always filled with worry, about his son and of things a man his age and being a parent of a teenage boy at the end of the world a woman like me will never comprehend. Contrary to popular belief, I’m a fan of law enforcement, but yea there are good eggs and bad eggs. Rick I know was a damn good egg. I like talking to him to get his mind off things. I knew he was worried about something else, but it’s slowly adding up that maybe baby Judith, Carol mentioned could be his. I haven’t got anything else on that assumption yet. Talking to him reminded me of my time talking to my friend who was a cop at the school. It brought me some familiarity after all the things I have lost so quickly after the turn. So when I first met Rick my vibes told me correctly he was also a person I didn’t feel awkward around I wouldn’t even have a problem telling him if I needed to about me and Daryl. If I ever had to explain it.

Me and Daryl. How much that had transpired so quickly. That time in the woods was of my own weaknesses, but it seemed he was suffering from the same thing. When we were all talking about moving on I was afraid I’d never see him again because I really enjoyed myself with him that night. He was a cool guy, I knew he had dark demons and skeletons in his closet it just screamed on him, but those types of men never scared me any. I’m just as fucked up anyways with my own personal struggles in life. From abuse, to drugs, to alcoholism. I’ve been through it all in my screwed up downward spiral that I had to overcome and that road was not easy. It’s quite ironic now I saw my best friend in a casket and thought I lost everything and sobered up real fast. Now everyday some friends are dead. Some you had to put down yourself. It’s only when you’ve lost everything are you free to do anything. I guess I haven’t lost everything yet. We’re both survivors anyone who calls us victims pisses us off, we’re survivors, and we were survivors before the world went to shit.  
___________________________________________________________________

 

 

The council meeting would be in a few hours before night watch would start. I was glad just to have a roof over my damn head again. I got a change of clothes figurin’ I best wash all the shit off me since it’d been awhile. Cold shower felt good, but I felt my age as my bones and back finally told me that that crash a few days ago took a bit off me. I finally saw a big bruise on my right side and I had to work out my shoulders a bit. Page’s stitches were actually pretty damn good I could take them out in another week best listen to her I suppose. That was another thing. I collapsed in my truck bed in the auto-shop and just shook myself of the image of what happened today to her out of my head for the millionth time. Rubbing my aching head I just looked up to the darkening ceiling high above me. No one. No one would ever go that far to risk that much for me when they barely know me. It kinda brought me back to what Beth had said to me when we were lookin’ for the other’s. About there still being good people left on this earth. It also had my head spinin’ about what me and Page did at the farm house and how I was slowly admitting defeat that what I told her was true. I didn’t regret one thing. I didn’t make it a habit to get close to people. Not now or ever or before the world went to shit. I was gonna to try to cool my jets when we got back here at the school then today happened. Ain’t any of it by any means that happened today right to happen to any women ever, but why did it have to happen to her? I don’t know how to describe Page. She freaked me out at first but she never had trouble with anyone from the groups and she was different that’s for sure. I never expected her to know a damn thing about trackin’ or huntin’ I guess that’s why I liked her, she always had something new and surprisin’ that I never thought I’d see a gal like her doin’. I’d be a liar if I didn’t say how when she proved she could take care of herself multiple times wasn’t kinda a turn on to me I was never one for needy women. I had to light my last smoke as I kept thinkin’ on all of this letting the menthol tingle my lips like always as I sucked a long drag in blowing the smoke out slowly, My new “roommate” neighed over to me to remind me of his presence as he was enjoying his oats and flakes of hay happily. Chattering in the rafters caught my attention distracting me of my deep thoughts when I cocked my head to the side and saw 4 sets of reflective eyes peering back to me. Thor and Spud. I wonder how long they had been there. I heard one of them whimper, missing Page. I tried to ignore them and would let Page take care of them whenever she come back and turned on my side. Getting back to my rare occurrence of deep thinking, I debated on a lot. I went from bargaining with myself to arguing to my habit of mental self-abuse. In the end it all just led to the same thing. We’re both survivors anyone who calls us victims pisses us off, we’re survivors, and we were survivors before the world went to shit.

Rick got me later for a council meeting, and I went to find Page we needed to tell him about Judith and the others that could still be out there. I found her in the library with Carl reading a thick leather bound book and saw she cut her hair. It actually seemed to suit her. She was wearing a thermal shirt that fit tightly on her body and she had those necklaces out this time. One was string choker with a silver circle with a Raven silhouette pressed and laid into the sliver. The other looked like a tooth of some big feline with engravings on it. Carl was reading comics, and she was talking lowly to him about the story she was reading. He seemed to enjoy it as they shared a chuckle. “What’cya readin’? “ I knelt down by her and tilted the book up a bit that said “Edgar Allan Poe Complete Works of Poems and Short Stories”. “Ever hear of him?” She looked to me then I shook my head. “I probably did long time ago but I can’t remember now.” Carl looked up from his comics “We studied him in one of my classes once.” Page looked to Carl and smiled. “What did you think of his works?” Carl shrugged “I didn’t get it, was all fancy stuff but he was creepy, but cool I liked some of the gory stuff back then.” “Well I’m reading a very ironic tale now. “The Masque of Red Death”. That was an interesting title for sure but we needed to go. “Hey, um you need to come with me tonight at the meeting and tell Rick what you told me today.” She didn’t look to happy about it and sighed and got up marking her place in the book with a piece of paper. “Whatever I thought I’d keep out of these things, you know and just let you guys do your thing now.”

‘Don’t worry about it just tell Rick what ya told me, and we can figure out the rest.” I offered she got us this far at least. I took my place away from the others as usual. Page awkwardly paced around until she found a chair and scooted it away from other’s and took a place between myself and Rick. “Alright first call to business is supplies. Daryl and Page brought us some, but they were taken over by a heard on a Run. So we need to plan another Run soon.” Page didn’t offer this time on that Tyreese and Carol offered with Michonne then Glenn, and Maggie offered as well when Glenn did, as they once again disputed on not leaving each other alone. I noticed Page roll her eyes on the dispute once again. “Next order is ammo weapons?” Page cleared her throat then. “Got a few more bows and shotguns ran into a rogue group while we were out there.” Everybody looked at us then and my face and our black eyes. Carol shifted in her seat but sat proudly as Page didn’t bat an eye when Rick asked how it went. “How you think it went? I was overtaken by a few men for awhile, but we managed and got out of there alive and with more weapons.” She stated not going into detail that’s when the women of the group got it now, what she was stating. Some mumbled under their breath now. Page eyed all of them up and looked to Rick who looked to Page and sighed. “We all know you risked a lot for us Page and were very grateful. I can talk to you about that privately after this meeting. Page shrugged. “Alright well Carol and I have some information then maybe she was waiting for us to get settled down here. You take that up with her, but Judith I’m assuming the baby you all have mentioned is alive and I’m assuming that’s your daughter Rick. One of Carol’s men got separated from her long before I came into the picture from the Walkers. Naturally I’m also assuming you take a scouting group now to go look for them, but it’s been a while and that was back around the treehouse.” Rick got pale now and his eyebrow rose almost up to his forehead. He needed a second and his hand covered his mouth and he shook and looked to Carol like Page said that was their deal. Why she didn’t tell them sooner? It wasn’t Page’s damn place to be telling Rick this when she just learned who Judith belonged to today. I had to admit Page stood her ground good in the council. Carol stood up then “I’ll go look for them on the scouting mission then Rick.” Page looked at her raising an eyebrow questioningly at her. “I’m all for it but this is Rick’s deal and if it involves going out tomorrow then count me out. Ghost can’t take another trek that soon and I need to find another available car since everybody else is going on a Run so I think I’m pretty much done here.”

She got up to leave but Rick motioned her to sit back down. “Page you’ve been a pretty crucial role here helping us trying to settle in a safe place for now and without you it’s take a Hell of a lot longer for us to have found this place if at all. Your voice matters now and what you did today has proved that you do really care about these people.” He got her there. Rick was always right it seemed, when he wasn’t lost somewhere else. But he had his head on straight now. “If Daryl didn’t bring you to this meeting tonight I would have asked you to.” He also added. That’s when I felt stares at us now but thankfully they weren’t that awkward like I thought they be.

The meeting was adjourned and Page was going back to get her book before Rick had touched her shoulder lightly. She knew he wanted to talk about today to her. “You gonna be alright?” Page sighed and nodded “Yea I will be um actually it wasn’t the first time those guys and I met up, their bad men Rick. I hear a lot about this Governor, but there are all kinds of sick fucks out there I’m sure you know that.” Rick nodded knowing that statement all too well for sure. “Where will you be staying from now on?” Page didn’t know she really didn’t have a place in the school, but that’s when Daryl walked by and she shrugged “I don’t know there’s always Linda, there is the music room umm-“

“Her stuff’s with mine at the auto-shop ain’t no sense of movin’ it all around right now.” Daryl cut in and Rick looked to the both of them and Page sighed but it seemed she was relived about some things now. Rick caught on a bit and grinned and nodded. “Very well I’ll see you two in the morning then get some rest Page. Don’t worry about a watch tonight Daryl we got it covered you guys get some rest.” Page watched Rick go and then smiled to Daryl as he stood there leaning against the doorframe his arms crossed as usual. “Well I guess I better go get my book and I meet you at the shop then. “Roomie.” She added just to annoy him. Page wanted more answers on his motives on that answer he gave Rick. She didn’t want him feeling obligated now to her after everything from the farmhouse to today that he had to take care of her out of pity now.

Page secured the shop up for the night and opened her book back up to calm down after tonight. She sat in an office chair and turned her flashlight and started reading again. She heard Daryl rustle in the truck bed and looked towards him and saw him on his side looking at her so she sat upright more. “Just to be clear when you told Rick about us staying here it’s because you don’t mind me here that much and not because of what happened today right?” Daryl sat up right more rubbing his calloused hands together. “Nah, you were right though. I never minded ya bein’ here, but what happened today when I saw what those fuckers were doing to ya. I’d wish you’d let me take out every one of them for more reasons than ya think. Marking her place again. “I do believe this is where I ask you where do we go from here, but what do I know? I’m all for seeing how it just plays out, because well I could be dead tomorrow.” “Don’t say that Page.” He said using her name again. That’s when she knew he was serious. She learned and knew that much from him, it showed now. She shut her book and walked by the truck bed and eased herself into it with a groan. She sighed as she got instantly warmer right next to his body heat in the cool fall to winter air. Tucking her book by her pillow for the night she smiled as she felt Daryl settle by her pulling the blankets tighter around them so they would keep warm. “So ya still readin’ that book from earlier?” Daryl asked just making small talk before bed. “Yea you want to hear one of his poems or just want me to shut up so you can sleep?” He shrugged to her but then nodded and settled back down when she reached for the flashlight and book. She found a short poem. “I’ll read you my favorite one it’s very popular too I’m sure you had to have heard this somewhere.” Smiling she looked to him taking in the sight how he got comfortable putting an arm under his head rubbing a thumb across the stubble of his chin waiting for her to start almost child-like.

“Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
`'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -  
Only this, and nothing more.'  
She began glancing at Daryl and smiled again as he was paying attention and caught him giving her a weak smile so she continued on.

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore -  
Nameless here for evermore.  
And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
That now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating

`'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -  
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -  
This it is, and nothing more,'  
Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,

`Sir,' said I, `or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard you' - here I opened wide the door; -  
Darkness there, and nothing more.

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;  
But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, `Lenore!'  
This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, `Lenore!'  
Merely this and nothing more.

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,  
Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.  
`Surely,' said I, `surely that is something at my window lattice;  
Let me see then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore -  
Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; -  
'Tis the wind and nothing more!'

Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore.  
Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door -

Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door -  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more.  
Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,  
`Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, `art sure no craven.  
Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore -  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'  
Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'”  
By the time Page had finished reading this all out to Daryl, she glanced down to him again and smiled as his eyes were closing. She chuckled how innocent it seemed. But she was touched he let her read to him one of her favorite poems and didn’t stop her, not many liked things she found solitude in, such as reading dark fairytales or poems such as this. Maybe Daryl was like Ghost, it was just the sound of her voice the words didn’t matter much to him perhaps. Page looked at the last passage and smiled.

“And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted – nevermore..”  
She shut the book quietly, tucking it back by her pillow. Settling down by him and she kissed his forehead softly. Page chuckled to herself when she felt him settle back down and in a few minutes felt one of his warm strong arms over her lazily. “Goodnight John-boy” She said quietly and got a small semi-conscious grunt back. Tomorrow was another day and for the first time in a long time maybe it wouldn’t be such a pain in the ass to wake up to now for Page.

 

 

“Girl ya gotta love your man  
Girl ya gotta love your man  
Take him by the hand  
Make him understand  
The world on you depends  
Our life will never end Gotta love your man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Uh Oh the Feels are starting to grow!!!  
> No smut int his one but I assure you It will happen again XD
> 
> some other notes/quotes
> 
> The Raven -Edgar Allan Poe
> 
> Stephen King- "Monsters are real, and Ghosts are real too. They live inside us and sometimes they win."
> 
> Tyler Durden/Fight Club- Author Chuck Palahniuk "It's only after we've lost everything that are we free to do everything."
> 
> Riders on the Storm-lyrics by The Doors


End file.
